HOW ORIGINAL
by DJ DANDY
Summary: Everything seems more than fine in the Big easy, which is way out of character for this supernatural underbelly. Klaus is done playing King of the Quarter and the family decides to move to suburbia for a fresh start but when someone rare and unimaginable is out for blood, the quarters problems come rushing back, and of course so do the Mikealsons. (SET A COUPLE YEARS IN THE FUTURE)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

(AUTHORS NOTE:HEY GUYS DJ DANDY HERE! JUST WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND! ANYWAYS ENOUGH OFF THAT, ENJOY THE STORY!#HAPPYREADING

"Klaus, Parent's go through things like this all the time.I believe it called joint custody. You can't have Hope all to yourself one hundred percent of the time. Haley is the mother, parenting is also a relationship it's about give and take."

Klaus rolls his eyes, not at Camille but at the situation. She always said what he needed to hear hear,rather than what he wanted to. He takes another sip of bourbon, letting it slowly consume all of his current problems. Haley.

"So you recommend, I just let her take my daughter on a little vacation in the middle of god know's where to meet some scabrous wolves she believes to be relatives of her long lost pack?"

"Klaus, you only have one daughter, Haley is a grown women. Now you could look at it as progress, Haley telling you about the trip or you can try take answer your question I don't recommend you to do anything. Except maybe think about Hope."

He takes a stand from the booth, looking out into the rainy night.

"She could very well be walking into a trap, it's foolishness to say the very least."

Cami shifts in the booth. readjusting herself. She had to be ready for a quick response from him.

"Won't Elijah be traveling with her?"

Klaus walks behind the bar at Rousseau's fixing himself another drink. He chuckles for a moment and takes another sip. "Oh yes the noble Elijah, Everyone's knight in shining armour."

"You don't think your brother will be able to protect Hope?"

"If he's not too busy bumping uglies with the mother of my child sure, why not?"

Unfortunately Klaus couldn't go, not that Haley would actually want him to go on the trip. He was the very reason the long lost relatives refused to come to the Quarter. Klaus Mikaelson, a thousand enemies over the span of a thousand years.

"Klaus it's okay for them to find happiness in each other. Don't you think Elijah deserves to be happy, after all these years."

Klaus quickly nods her off,ignoring her words. Elijah and Haley's relationship didn't bother him the slightest, well at least anymore. He just didn't like simple minded plans and this was definitely one of them. After all they did to keep Hope out of harm's way, she goes and does this.

"Doesn't Elijah deserve happiness, after all it was you who caused him some of his pain. Does it really pain you to see him happy," he knows it's true, he did cause Elijah much pain over the years. He doesn't admit it but he doesn't have too,"and Haley she deserves trust. If you can't trust the one person you carried your child for nine months than who can you trust?"

Klaus takes a minute to reflect on what she just said, wanting to come back with an even quicker response. He thinks about it and decides not to react at all, because Camille was absoulutely right.

It was getting late, Cami scoots to the edge of the seat to get up.

"Klaus, it's getting late, and I have somewhere to be so I guess I'll see you around".

He quickly side steps her, halting her from making a quick exit.

Cami has to take a step back, the space between them getting dangerously intimate.

"Klaus I told you-"

He kisses her full on the lips and she kisses him back too. The sweet overhaul of bourbon floods her taste buds and immediately she's back in his embrace, replicating the passion and heat they once shared.

Klaus is enjoying the moment too, his arms tightening around her small frame with each kiss. He adores the quick sentimental moment before he feels a resisting hand gently resting on his torso.

"Klaus,"

With his forehead resting on hers, he gently sideswipes a curl, tucking it behind her ear.

"I told you this was a bad idea, we can't be involved. I can't do this. Us."

His hands are motionless and frigid, he refuses to move .Her hands are on his upper shoulders, resting, anywhere else would put her back in a compromising position.

He's hurt, and she can see it. She can't take back or regret what she said though, it was only the truth.

"You can't do this FINE! I don't need you or anybody else for that matter! If I can't be have all of you, I don't want any part of you!" He throws the bottle against the wall shattering it, almost making Cami jump.

"Klaus!-

"No, Camille!," he roars. "You think you know the real me, because you listened to a small portion of the past. You know nothing about me, as I know nothing of you. You are nothing to me".

He slams the door and walks out of Rousseas and into the heavy rain.

"Ahhh, you,ll do". He approaches the brunette and her friends,

"Excuse me?"

He looks into each of their eyes slowly, mesmerizing them. Al their stare's go blank as the compulsion slowly takes hold.

"You all want to go home with me, and drink until we pass out."

They all nod their heads agreeingly. He he puts an arm around the brunette, as her friends follow closely behind. Their awfully loud drunken speech and laughter fill the quarter, leaving Cami silently watching before shutting down the blinds completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Three days later]

A knock startles Klaus awake.

He ignores it repeatedly, sinking further back into his bed. The noise was too much to take though, the banging identically similar to the constant banging inside his skull.

"Could you please stop with all the unnecessary racket, and just come in!"

The doorknob creaks and Elijah slowly walks in, carefully sidesteping the women that lie the floor, and the surrounding empty bottles of liquor.

He clears his throat. "Do I even want to know?"

Klaus sits up on the edge of the bed completely unashamed of his nakedness, he carefully cradles his head,struggling to rid himself of his bothersome headache. He glances at his brother before slowly backhanding the dry blood caked around his lips.

"A little early for drinking brother? Don't you think?

Klaus tiredly yawns before answering."No, to answer both of your questions,but I'm sure you going to want to lecture me about my personal choices anyway."

They both quickly turn a hearing ear to the hallway.

"Hope sweetie, why don't you go to your room and play for a moment. Mommy has to speak with daddy".

Klaus nod's to Elijah telling him to shut the door, but it's too late. Haley aggressively walks in pushing the door open past Elijah.

"What a surprise, me and Elijah took a bet on how long it would be before you drunk New Orleans dry, or went on a murder spree. Looks like we weren't too far off."

Haley's stare is directed on Klaus, not a trace of sympathy, her eyes are rigid,cold, and hard. If looks could kill he'd been dead three minutes ago. Her burning eyes made Klaus a bit uneasy. As if the hangover wasn't bad enough, just what he needed, Haley yelling at him.

To say Haley was upset was an understatement. They go out of town for three days and this is how he decided to lash out. She never wanted Hope to see him like this, it was the exact reason they moved out of the city. She made herself a promise and so did Klaus that Hope would never meet the pre-Hope Klaus, the Mystic falls terrorist. He also promised he'd stay out of trouble and leave the life behind but the trip proved otherwise.

When Klaus got drunk his judgement wasn't the best, just like anyone else. Unlike most people though, he was an original hybrid with temperamental issues and in that state as history proves, a lot of innocent people got hurt or died.

"No, Klaus you do not get to make jokes, not about this", she points around the room. " We have a daughter, who by the way is also a vampire. News flash she can smell the blood too. So get up and get rid of your human blood bags.".

He was way too tired and hungover to argue. He knew he should probably just be glad that was all she had to say, maybe because their daughter was in the next room over, or because she'd actually seen how tired he was. He'd bet on the first one, this was Haley Marshall afterall , tempered werewolf turned hybrid, his child's mother. She'd be back.

He turns back into the bed hearing her heels click in the distance.

. Sleep seemed impossible though,he was starting to think Elijah was making all this racket on purpose. He turns over to see a broom in Elijah's hand as he audibly sweeps up the broken glass.

"If you have something to say get on with it, why make me suffer through your deafening cleaning habits ."

"Nope, I believed everything was covered". He smiles.

Elijah loudly sweeps the last broken pieces into the dustpan, making Klaus cringe.

"So it seems these two were dinner and that one."

Elijah points to the blonde in bed.

"Entertainment?"

Klaus abruptly gets up, slowing coming into Elijah's personal space.

"As so it seems you're to be the husband Haley can boss around not I, so there you go, off to your chores brother."

Elijah immediately motions a hand in front of his face, waving the deadly scent of bourbon and human blood from klaus' breath.

The hybrid ventures downstairs for some much needed rest, he'd go to sleep even if he had to sleep on the uncomfortable couch in the living area. Much to his disappointment, he still couldn't get any rest and this time it wasn't because of Elijah.

His surroundings were anything but real. There's a small baby courage in the distance, he willingly approaches it, knowing that face. A younger baby Hope was safely tucked inside. Just as he's about to retrieve her, he goes cold. Someone or something places a heavy hand on his shoulder. Him expecting it to be Haley turns around, only for it not to be. There was a woman, long black locks, her face hidden. Everything is shrouded in mystery. Except her eyes, her emerald's were dark, sinister. Her skinny fingers slowly skimmed the outer part of the carouge, her face slowly point's down to hope. She picks up the child, lovingly embracing her. Klaus urgently begins to move, only realizing he is unable to. He looks down as the crimson liquid began's to slowly seep through his shirt. He helplessly watches as the white oak painfully rips through his torso, anchoring him backwards. He tries to ignore the agonizing pain, desperately reaching out for his daughter but as he lunged he's being forced backwards, the pain greater with each breath . Soon he'd realize his escape was impossible. The stake that pierced him was just one of the many that spouted from the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Author's note:Hey guys!I hope you enjoy chapter three, its a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please leave a review if you can. Hope you have a great day and as always #HAPPYREADING

Klaus wakes from the nightmare overly drenched in cold sweat. His breathing roughly increases as he tugs on his perspired tshirt, the sticky texture way too similar to that of the blood in his nightmare. His chest hurts and so do his hands, they're wet, clammey. It all aches from the thought of the neverending oak painfully plunging through him.

Despite the pain he immediately runs to Hope's room, desperate to reassure himself of her safety. He can hear her resting pulse and steady heartbeat . It doesn't give off any indication that she's in trouble or terrified. It's the exact opposite actually, it's calm,content, and peaceful.

He's suddenly stopped by the sight of Elijah and Haley hovering over her bed. Haley soothingly rubs Hopes back, while kissing her.

The two then turn to each other endearingly, partaking in a small kiss.

Soundlessly retreating Klaus turns away, not wanting to give the couple an audience.

He's certain she's in good hands with Elijah and Haley looming above her. They'd put her before all other matters and do anything to keep her safe, now he knew why she was so calm and peaceful.

He's had a rough three days, and out of them all this was the worst. Hangover, Haley, could probably just chalk it up to being an off day ,but being who he was and being who his family was, you could never be too sure. So just incase he'd have to get some insurance.

…..

"Would you just help me interpret it". He pleads with Freya.

The night is still young and an impatient Freya is just about to head out. She's already late and and him asking for help is just making her later.

"Klaus, I actually have somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me ." He sidesteps her.

"What? Too busy to lend a hand your brother, I believe the college boys can wait."

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms, impatiently waiting for her brother to move.

" And here I thought you and Rebekah were just a little bit contrasting What is it with the youth of this dreadful generation that seems even remotely appealing to you all ".

"Normality ".

She starts to walk away but he stops her again, halting her.

" I'm not a dream interpreter, I'm a witch, it's probably not anything magic related. You're probably just overreacting."

"Would it hurt to find out?"

She takes a heavy deep breath,briefly looks at her wristwatch. She takes a seat deciding to spare some time with her younger brother.

"Start from the beginning." she says.

He goes through the dream, careful to to leave of any distinguishing details. He stomach almost turns with the thought of the women who tried to steal Hope away from him.

"Dreams of babies can often signify innocence, warmth and new beginnings . Don't put too much thought into it. We just moved out of the city."

She began to move and he grabs onto her hand.

He stands now."No," and lays a soft hand on her arm. "It didn't feel like that at all. It felt realistic, as if this sinister woman that loomed over my child had an evil agenda . She was set on stealing the innocence from my daughter for her own twisted intentions.I know first hand dreams can also be a significant sign or foreshadow of what's to come. "

""Look you said you checked on Hope earlier, if you're going to argue with my methods why even come to me, is Cami too busy or something".

"Why go to her when I could ask you, I'd like to think of it as that sentimental thing they call sibling bonding".

He had to be quick with his response or the truth might've actually came out.

" There are other therapist in the quarter besides her, and just because she broke that thing you call your heart doesn't mean you still can't be friends."

"There you go again drawing striking comparisons to that of our younger sister. You and Rebekah forever meddling where you forbiddenly don't belong."

She'd seen right through his exterior, just as Rebekah would have. He did miss Cami and who better than his sisters, the hopeless romantics to understand his pain.

She rolls her eyes once more."Well that's all I have,now I can give you some blessed candles to help you sleep without the dreams but other than that.."

"Freya its fine, before you leave can I ask one thing though?

"That is?" She impatiently turns back to him.

"Don't tell Elijah".

The words are stiff and unattached, but hold some sort of weight.

"Why is that, nothing can be keep a secret in the house..."

"I mean it Freya, I refuse to worry him with all this dream nonsense."

She's taken a bit back by his compassion, it was a something that didn't happen often, rare. "Recently Someone suggested the best thing is just let him be happy, and I have no intentions of getting in the way of that."

Freya smiles, exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

{Two weeks later}

It was the day before Hope's birthday, and everyone came bearing gifts. Marcel enters the party, slowly walking towards a talkative Hope. She doesn't see him, and he's trying to surprise her and he fails. She turns around just before he scares her.

"Nice try! You know you can't sneak up on me".

He smiles genuinely. "I miss the old days hybrid, when you were only this tall." He uses his hand for measurement.

She rolls her eyes."You only miss it because you could actually scare me. I'll have you know I'm six now. Too old for surprises."

"Yeah I guess you're right. You're too old, too old infact for this". Marcel holds the present up, gently tucking it behind his back

"What is it?"

"No I think you're too old for this." He takes off running from her, hiding the gift.

"Give it to me!"

"You've gotta catch me and I don't think you're fast enough."

She chases him around the yard until he's finally cornered.

"Give it up Marcellus, it's over".

He turns around, raising his hands. "Fine here you go."

"Thank you Marcellus."

"I told you hybrid, it's Marcel!" He grabs her from behind tickling her, raising her high up in the air. She's kicking trying to get him to put her down.

Haley comes out on the deck, using her hand as a visor to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Hope time to say hi to your other guest."

"Sure mom just let me open my present."

"Not till tomorrow remember."

"Mom. pleeeeaaasseee".

"No. Now come on in."

She lets out a big huff. "Fine".

Marcel bends down to whisper in her ear. "It'll be waiting on your bed now go."

"Thank you Marcellus!"

"Hey!" she runs and he almost chases after her.

Elijah comes into view joining Marcel, handing him a drink. "Honestly Marcel do you think your little secret fell death on Hybrid ears."

"All I can do is hope. This is the busiest day in a mother's year. She won't notice another teddy bear on her bed."

Elijah smiles. "Perhaps she'll mix it up with the hundreds of others stuffed animals".

Marcel takes another sip ,eyeing Elijah over the rim of the cup. He's preparing to ask Elijah a question."So is Klaus around?"

"For what matter may I ask?" Then Elijah sips from his cup.

"Look Elijah-".

"Marcellus, if it has anything to do with the Quarter I suggest you keep it to yourself. Niklaus is on a bit of a time out. He's in a good place right now."

"You honestly think he's content?"

"Yes I do. Today is his daughter's celebration, he shouldn't be focusing on anything else."

"Elijah, I understand but-".

"Obviously you don't if you're still pleading to speak on the matter," he sets his cup on this table, " It's a birthday party Marcel, I suggest you sit down, eat some cake and enjoy the festivities. If Niklaus even hears one word of your nonsense, you'll be crawling back to the quarter without the great fortune of a spine," he hands him a triangular birthday hat, "enjoy the party."

This wasn't the first time Elijah warned him. Marcel never could get through to Elijah before, and still couldn't to this day. Marcel couldn't believe Klaus was happy, the guy couldn't go a week without threatening to kill someone. He needed Klaus the devious, blood lusted killer, not this knockoff he pretended to be.

He understood everything Elijah was saying, him wanting to protect his brother but he needed Klaus' help. There was nothing Elijah could say would change that

.

He goes in the kitchen figuring he'll have better luck with Haley. He follows her around the kitchen, as she pulls cupcakes from the stove."Marcel I can't help you with Klaus. He does what he wants, plus I'm not so sure I should be the best one to be asking."

She looks in a nearby cabinet for icing. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Here." Marcel grabs it from a counter on his left.

"Haley I get that. I just want to know where he is so we can talk."

"I don't want Hope to hear, Klaus is out well, probably being Klaus and I have no idea if he'll grace us with his presence today . He was supposed to be bringing ice for the drinks."

Hope smiles and waves,and Marcel does it back .

"Haley-"

"Marcel grab those cupcakes, walk and talk."

He grabs them following her to the deck.

"What time did he leave?"

"I don't know and honestly, I don't care. If he doesn't get here soon I might just kill him myself."

They both stop when they see the scene in front of them.

A very bloody Klaus walks through the party. Silence blankets the backyard as he limps towards the house. Everyone can see him, unfortunately that includes the children..

Hope tries to go after her father, but Freya instantly grabs her up pulling her away from the scene.

Vincent grabs the other kids attention away. "Hey kids who want's to see a magic trick, they all run over to him cheering, hopefully forgetting the horror show that just happened.

Haley, Elijah and Marcel are right behind him.

They all wait for him, in his room as the faucet water coming to a halt.

He walks out of the bathroom shirtless, in search of a new clothing. He completely ignores his audience, casually opening the doors of his closet.

"Brother anything you'd like to share with the group?" Elijah ask, as he blocks the door.

"Not in particular brother, but of course you and everyone else will to try to pry it out of me, just one of your many annoying talents. Anything else?"

"Well, if you're all bloody that means someone hurt you and if they hurt you, you must have did something to piss them off . Did I miss anything?"

"Oh spare me your judgemental opinion Haley-

"Okay enough with you guys, I came here to speak to Klaus, I know this is important but so is what I have to say. Would you mind?"

Elijah sends menacing glares at Marcel.

"Marcel you can't be serious? Tell us what's going on."Elijah turns to Klaus.

"It doesn't look like he's in a sharing mood". Marcel says.

"But of course you are Marcel."

"Yeah I am".

Elijah turns to Klaus once more.

Klaus gestures for Haley and Elijah too leave. She gladly exits, Elijah's not too far off behind her. He slowly walks past Klaus,"We will talk about this later agreed".

"Of course." Klaus holds his hand out once more, politely asking him to give them a moment of privacy.

"I'll have to thank you for that later". Klaus walks back into the bathroom and Marcel follows.

"Yeah I've heard, babymama drama. Anyway I need your help. Some of my guys were bitten."

He tilts his head at Klaus in the mirror.

"You can stop with the uneasy staredown, It wasn't me I've have been too busy enjoying suburbia and all life's enjoyments that come with it."

Marcel's eye's are still questioning him, his involvement.

"What exactly would I have to gain from killing low life vampire's?"

"Good question,but if it wasn't you, then who in the quarter? Most of the crescent's deserted the bayou once jackson died".

"I don't know but I personally volunteer to help you find them, in exchange for a small favor."

"That is?"

He walks back into the room taking a seat"There's a body, behind the dumpster at Rousseas. I need you to get rid of it."

"What'd you do?"Just like he'd thought Klaus Michaelson hadn't changed,just was more secretive about what he did.

"No need to ask questions Marcel, if you want the werewolf who killed your men, they're as good as dead, so just as long as you get rid of that body."

"Done".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus goes to tuck Hope in,and this time there was no Elijah or Haley in sight.

He walks in slowly and see's the flashlight light up under the covers, and the outline of a the book.

"Hey sweetheart".

He doesn't get an answer, which he was expecting. The whole ruining her 'normal' birthday party.

She slams the book, tossing it to the floor. Then she turns to the wall, ignoring her father.

He carefully sits on her bed, picking up the book."Let's see what are you're reading. Ah " _Moby Dick"_ , not the most intriguing piece of literature, but it'll do. Guess I should be happy you're reading anything at all with the appalling lack of education this time around."

She still doesn't turn around, and she squeezes her new stuffed bear, covering her ears.

"That's a new one. When'd you get that one?"

Deciding not to ignore him anymore she sits up, her facial expression unhappy. He see's this, and it immediately makes him sick. He regrets today, even if there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Hope I-

"You didn't show up today, this bear is from Marcel he was actually there for me."

"Honey, Marcel doesn't-"

"Just forget about it dad", she turns back to her corner.

He frowns knowing he let his little girl down.

"I guess I'll have to make up for it."

"I don't know if you can, walking through a party full of children, bloody doesn't count as normal dad. You didn't even get me a birthday present."

"Perhaps I can't make it up to you, but maybe this can?"

He pulls the big square sized gift from her closet.

"What is it?"

"Open it it see, unless of course you're still mad at me."

"I thought mom said no gifts before tomorrow. It's one of the rules"

"You'd break a rule for Marcel but not your father. Rules were made to be broken sweetheart, live a little."

She didn't need anymore convincing. She rips open the gift, revealing a painting.

"Wow! A Van 1889's " _The Starry Night"._ It looks just like the original!Thanks dad it's amazing!"

"Even more amazing than an old stuffed bear?"

She nods.

"So I'll take that as an accepted apology".

"Maybe.. But if we had ice cream?" She smiles.

"No… time for bed, Hope." Haley says in the backround.

"Oh mooommmmm just one scoop"?

"No, say goodnight to your father, he and I need to talk".

"Can I come too?"

"Hope, this is more of a grownups talk,but if you go to bed now we'll get ice cream tomorrow," Klaus says'

"I don't want ice cream anymore,I want to go with you and mom," she quickly sits up

"Listen-

"Dad, I don't want you guy's to fight. I hate when you guy's argue. It makes me think you guys will leave one another, and we won't be a family anymore and-

Haley's about to jump in but he holds her off.

"Hope I promise it'll never happen. Mom and dad may fight but we'll never leave for the sake of you, we learned that lesson a long time ago. I promise we won't be going anywhere.

"Promise."

"Doubleley promise, with ice cream and cherries on top".

They lock pinkies and kiss on another on the cheek.

Hopes happily sinks back into her bed, and Haley and Klaus leave.

Elijah waits in the foyer.

"I'm going to let you two talk, we can talk later". Haley begins to leave.

"No haley, stay…. Please."

Haley stands behind elijah chair, waiting for his explanation.

"Today things got out of hand but I promise to get better. Don't worry about today's minor indiscretions, it's in the past, you two worry about each other and Hope. Meanwhile the three of us will never speak of it again.

"Brother you were wounded, you can't possibly expect me to idly stand by whilst you face whomever on your own, no united we'll-

He looks down at his torso where the blood used to be, remembering how real the threat was today. Even though he and his family were almost indestructible, they'd proven to be more vulnerable in more ways than could never forgive himself if anything were to ever happen to his family. Especially if the white oak from his dreams, as he suspected, had anything to do with it.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do, and that's what you will do, Elijah please I beg of you, respect my wishes just this once and let this go."

"I understand, but If you ever wish to talk about it I'll be here."

Haley nods and understands.

Elijah may have said he'd understood but that didn't mean it was true. Something was hurting his brother mentally and physically,as history had proved he'd never let him go through something like that alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note:Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave reviews or comments, positive or negative it only helps!

(Side Note:Last two episodes were great! Marcel is great, he is everything#TEAMMARCEL)

(DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS)

Klaus picks up his phone after seven miss calls, and an agitated Marcel waits on the other end of the line.

" Klaus I've been calling you for the past hour, I don't know about you but when I ask somebody to hide a body and they call twenty times it'd be best to pick up."

"Was I wrong to assume you and your mates would be able accomplish such an elementary task?"

Hope sits on the ground next to her father playing quietly. Klaus continues to brush the baby-dolls blonde hair, while talking on the phone.

"Well yeah maybe because we can't get rid of something that's not here."

"WHAT? What do you mean?" his body goes rigid and tense. He walks away from his daughter and onto the balcony.

"Your mysterious body Klaus, it's not here. I would say that the ambulance bagged and tagged him, but some of my guys checked the morgue and with the local mortician, no emergency vehicles came through the area within in the past forty eight hours".

"Someone or something had to move it, corpse's don't remove themselves".

" Klaus you need to let me know what's going on right now. I can't help you if I don't know the whole story. What's so important about this body?"

He glances at Hope briefly and walks from the room.

"Too many ears in this household at the moment, stay where you are I'm coming to meet you."

"Fine I'm at Rousseau's, at the bar".

"Not there, anywhere but there. I'll meet you at Jardin Gris, the voodoo shop in the Quarter. Come alone."

…...

"So like I said, no body". Marcel says' as he points to the empty spot once more.

Klaus moves the dumpster, but to no avail still doesn't find anything.

He frantically searches through the dumpster, and then he pushes it, violently slamming it against the concrete wall.

"Klaus, what's going on, bodies don't just get up and walk away. This is my business and my town, just as much as yours".

"Someone attacked me, right here in this very back alley. Physically his strength was almost equally baring to that of an older vampire."

"Why'd he attack you?"

" The details are a bit unclear to specify at this moment. He stalked me, like I was prey, as if I wasn't his better, or the very means to his existence."

"All vampires know of the Mikaelsons, going after them is a death sentence, you of them all pretty ballsy."

Marcel patiently waits, arms folded, trying to fill in the blanks himself. He had to admit though his words left him baffled. Niklaus Mikaelson was NOT prey. Him and prey didn't go in the same sentence, unless of course the other person was the mouse.

"I fought him off, before that I even tried to compel him, the compulsion wouldn't hold".

"Maybe he was a witch, they can't be held under compulsion."

"No, not him. No chants or spells were spoken,not even a murmur . His strength was physically far superior to that of a normal vampire."

"Are you sure?"

Klaus piercing eyes immediately fall on Marcel. He knew not to challenge him, growing up he'd seen that look too many times too count. Klaus was telling the truth, and contesting him to think otherwise would not result in anything good.

"Alright, so what's the end of this story ."

Klaus looks down ashamedly. This was one of those rare times he may be regretting what he did."I staked him, or at least that's what I've perceived to believe. Someone must be trying to get in my head."

"No," Marcel shakes his head, " there's no way you get up from being staked, especially from an original. An original hybrid none the less, you desiccate. That's not possible unless-"

"Unless he's something more, a hybrid."

"You don't think Haley would use hope-"

"Never, that's preposterous just thinking it." Klaus' mind goes back to the time when Elijah and Haley accused him of doing the same, at least he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Only you and Hope can create hybrids, maybe he's from the past. A long lost werewolf you forgot about."

"No,remotely impossible. All the wolves I once sired ceased long ago. He is different, however he'll soon enough meet the same demise."

Marcel agreeing, nods.

"I'll send Josh and a few other day walkers I trust to help us run him down, I'll tell them to locate him but not engage. If if did this to you god only knows what he'd to them."

Do you have Elijah helping?"

"No, he's busy at the moment".

Marcel didn't want to ask, getting in between Mikaelson family drama,it didn't end well.

"Okay, before I send my guy's to their death, did this guy have any distinguishing features, bruise marks or clothing anything to help us find him faster?"

"None that I can remember."

Yes, Klaus had lied to Marcel, not intentionally, he never asked was if it a CHILD, he assumed this person was an adult. So until Klaus figured out who this kid was, and why he came after him he'd have to string Marcel along.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Enjoy chapter 7!)

It was Sunday afternoon and the second part of Hope's birthday party, Elijah was on the grill and Haley was on face painting duty. Klaus walks up behind her.

"Can I go next?"

All the kids begin to pout and moan.

"Dad you have to wait in line like everyone, stop embarrassing her".

"Yeah dad! What mom said!"

"Hope hold still honey,...and there, your vampire fangs".

"Fine, run along". Klaus smiles at his little girl and her ironic face paint.

"You know Haley, you could have just compelled someone to do this thing you call artwork." She shakes her head.

"Why don't you join Picasso, I'm pretty sure it's just like an easel."

"Seems a little too advanced for my taste."

He comes into her view, as she paints the last child.

" Compulsion is perfectly fine for someone with Elijah's difficulties," he smells the air, "Mmm the exquisite taste of searing beef."

She smiles and continues to paint.

" I enjoy this…..it helps me feel normal. Why go to Disney world if your father can bring it to you, right in your own backyard! She is so spoiled."

"Well she's like her mother,one of a kind, beautiful , an heir to the throne, she shall be treated as such".

"You think she's so innocent and delicate, just wait till she brings home a badboy, maybe a "you", right to our doorstep."

"You're making the wildly assumption they'd even make it that far."

Haley smiles.

"Besides," Klaus continues, "She won't just inherit the royal bloodline, I suppose the temperamental issues will come with it as well."

"Your's or mines?"

.

Klaus smiles for the first time in the past three days. Him and Haley seemed to getting back on track. He never wanted to argue with her, it just seemed like it just came with the territory.

He turns to see Vincent helping a struggling Elijah. His hand's cover his as he flips another burned patty.

"So how have you been?" Her question turns his attention back to him.

"Oh, we're back to friends now?"

"I know we've been at each other's throat for the past weeks, and I also know I have myself too to blame for that."

"It's great that you can finally admit that."

"Arrogant much?"

He hunches his shoulders.

"Anyway, I know you've been off lately Klaus, I can tell something is bothering you even if you can't admit it, I know you don't want to talk to me or Elijah so I was thinking maybe you could talk to her."

Out of the crowd of children he see's Cami.

"Haley I-"

"Ah ah ah, you can't run away now, she already spotted you".

"Hey guy's nice party!" Camille yells over the sound of screaming children. She smiles and sets her gift down.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Don't mind me i'm just finishing up here." Haley stands up,and walks off to wash her messy hands from the paint.

"How've you been?"

"Couldn't be better".

"You mind if we go somewhere less noisy?"

"Sure".

He leads her onto the balcony, giving them an view over the backyards festivities.

"So let me ask my question again. "How are you?"

"Like I've stated earlier I'm fine."

He leans over the banister and looks towards the yard..

"Are you sure because-"

"Look Camille, it's a party. Did you come here to play therapist or enjoy the festivities. Hope is the center of attention today, and I won't have that shifted . You made it very certain two weeks ago that you wanted nothing."

"Klaus just because we're not intimates doesn't mean…. we can't be friends." Her expression softens.

"I'm afraid we've passed the point of no return Camille," he comes face to face with her, closing the distance in between the two.

"Once a rose blooms its unique, profusion and timing cannot be replicated nor can it be reversed," he turns his back on her, " Though it's difficult to say, I've moved on and that also includes your therapeutic services.."

There's silence between the two, the only sound comes from the backyard, Children, laughter and happiness, a direct contrast to setting here.

"Klaus I-"

Her words fade into the backround.

He peeks back out into the yard and has to double take. The boy, the child, he was here at Hope's birthday party. He was standing at her side conversating.

"Enjoy the rest of the party." He moves quickly and she follows.

"But Klaus..-

He runs downstairs hoping to catch the boy.

He sees hope and admittedly grabs her up.

Haley, Elijah and Freya turn in horror.

"Whats wrong?" They all say in unison.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Her small voice catches his attention.

"Nothing sweetheart just an observation. Who was that boy you were speaking to a moment ago."He soothingly brushes her hair.

"Oh him, just a friend. That's Ezra."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (HEY guys enjoy the chapter!I don't know if the story sucks or if it's entertaining, please leave a review if you can. I love feedback and would love to hear your thoughts :)

Later on that night they all gather in the living room, Elijah is last to come, taking one last look around the dark corridor.

The compound is on lockdown, Marcel's vampires guard each entrance and exit.

Klaus is mindlessly pacing back and forth, struggling to find the connections.

"Klaus what is going on"? Haley persistently asked.

He doesn't answer her immediately, he's more concerned with Elijah and his recent findings.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing, not a trace. Are you sure Niklaus?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Hello? Are you guys just going to ignore me? I need to know what's going on."

Klaus glances at Haley. He's about a foot from her, and Hope who's soundlessly sleeping on her lap. He takes a seat directly in front of her.

" Recently Someone has painted me a target, it's time for you and Hope to leave."

Haley's expression goes cold. "Again?"

Her word is small, but it cuts deep. Klaus bows his head and closes his eyes.

"Until this threat is neutralized, you will depart from the Quarter, and New Orleans all together."

"I know you feel like you can do this on your own, but as history proves you need me. I want to help."

"As history proves you always end up in danger. Haley this isn't up to discussion, you will leave the Quarter," He takes a deep breathe and realizes he's yelling and switches to a lower tone, "Until I say otherwise."

She looks to Elijah for help, tears in her eyes.

"He agrees Haley, please just take Hope and go.I refuse to have our daughter motherless and growing up without you."

Her red puffy eyes glance at him. "What about you? She needs her father too."

He comes closer, slowly inching into her personal space.

"In due time she'll have me, just not now." He brushes a strand of Hope's hair behind her ear.

"Look Haley, someone wants me dead and I refuse to make you or her a casualty. Neither of you will be put in harm's way."

He gets up and turns to Elijah. "I just wish we knew where to start."

"Maybe we can help you with that". Two people, a man and a women enter the scene.

"And who exactly might you two be?"

Perceiving them to be a threat, the vampire guards rush to them, only to have the man's snap break their necks.

"How did you?"

"He's a witch."

"Warlocke".

" I'm Ingrid, Ingrid Hayes, this is my associate."

"Great now that we're done with that useless information, who are you?"

" You don't remember me."

"Been alive for a thousand years sweetheart, many faces." He stares at the unconscious vampires lying on the ground.

She circles around, looking at him. "You really don't remember me."

"You'd be correct, now skip to the part where you tell us how you can help".

"Ezra, your daughter Hope may have meet him".

Klaus quickly raises up, his arms tightly grip her arms, his face inches from hers.

He chants a defensive spell, pushing Klaus back into the wall.

He wipes his bloody nose before he rises to speak, then sniffs.

"Tell me what you know about the boy."

"Ezra, he's smart, brave-"

"I don't want to hear about the attributes of your crush love, just tell me how to rid of him."

"He's my son and he's being lead down the wrong path by someone, a coven."

"What does that have to do with me? Your child's vendetta seems a bit personal."

"Klaus."

The room is blanketed in silence with everyone hanging on to Ingrid's words.

"He's your son".

"Impossible! That vile creature has nothing remotely similar to me! That, that monster!" Klaus swings a wildly pointed finger at her, and Haley gives him a gentle touch on the arm.

He reluctantly takes a step forward, remembering the ear splitting headache the witch gave him.

"Looks who's talking". She spouts.

"I will not have you point unjustly accusations at me,in my home"

"Brother." Elijah's eyes tells Klaus to calm down. His eyes go back too Ingrid"Proceed"

.

Klaus is shaking with rage, to have the accusation pointed at him, then to have Elijah protect her. He shakes his head.

"Thank you Elijah… as I was saying he is your's, back in twenty twelve you broke the curse in Mystic falls. I was there. .we've been keeping an eye on you Klaus Mikaelson. Mystic falls,Chicago,New Orleans.

(AUTHORS NOTE:NEW MYSTERIOUS CHARACTERS, can't wait for you to see more of them!) remember please review! #HAPPYREADING


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

"Who's we? You and this so called coven? I want no part in your smoke and mirrors business, besides it impossible to procreate with a witch."

"Who says I am one, I'm a werewolf," she turns to the man behind her,"This is Mai he's been shunned, I have no other help."

"Then why are you here? Wasting my time? I have nothing to offer. This pathetic squandering will get you nothing from me."

"Niklaus-"

"No Elijah," he turns to Ingrid.

"How dare you come to me, Klaus Mikaelson, with these deceitful accusations, something you perceived to draw comparisons to my childhood, a bastard, a weakness."

"Klaus I just want him back."

"Then go on, fetch."

The room goes quiet and Haley slowly gets up, removing a sleeping Hope from the scene.

He's now moving around, pacing, "Impossible, the timelines fail to coincide, I resigned in Mystic falls years ago, he should be a child. This boy had to be in his adolescent years ".

"Not if magic has anything to do with it, the witches who performed it used sacrificial magic, they used it that same year in twenty twelve. Killing thirteen witches and werewolves for thirteen years. Tale Sound familiar?"

Hayley and Klaus eye one another.

" I've heard the many tales of sacrificial magic but this one in particular sounds like that of one, Raina Cruz. The hunter who once beared the phoenix stone sword, cursed to kill the undead. Her ancestors and anyone affiliated with her ceased long ago."

"No one affiliated with her performed the spell, the " _ **GIZA COVEN**_ " made a accord with the my pack long ago. Looking to remove the original who once slayed our ancestors, and rained devastation and death upon on us all. They tweaked it naming it the "Nativity spell" . Not a spell that gives the user additional lives but Grows a sacrificial seed from birth."

Klaus cringes at the sound of her every word.

"Well that was a mouthful. How strange is it that I'm the minaous villain in every story, every town. Sure you've got the right guy?"

"So you don't remember, year 1930".

"I'm sorry that was a bad year for me. Lots of booze, dodgey behavior , lots of women, Deaths," he smiles. "My recollection of that year is a little foggy sweetheart." His grin widens, proud.

"Look Klaus, I'm not looking for my child's father, I'm looking for help to find him. We can become need him gone, I need him back, let's help each other, to me its nothing more than a biological accident."

"There's one problem with that, I don't believe you, Any women can say that she's carrying my child, any man for that matter, not to mention it's extremely rare case with Hope. She is my first and only child. A pure blood."

"Not as pure as Ezra," she rips off her necklace off, slamming it on the table

"How did you get this?" She remains silent. "Answer me!" He slams the necklace down onto the wooden table.

It was the same necklace that Ansel had, the necklace of Klaus' werewolf ancestors, the neck of the Pacific Wolf Tribe.

"It's mine! You had one identical to mines when you were born, or at least you should have before you were turned. I'm done trying to prove to you he's yours. Do you want him out of you life or not?"

"You think that little trinket can provide some sort of valuable weight? Mikael the deranged beast, my step father hunted my original pack to a standstill, until they ceased to exist. Mothers,fathers and children dead at the hand of him. Only a few remnants remain, and something tells me that's not you. How does one like yourself get mixed up with the coven of Giza? The reside in Egypt, however my original pack does not."

She smiles, "They've either joined other packs or spread out to rebuild, either way it wouldn't matter. My family departed from the pack way before your father came along".

"Done, we'll accept your terms". They both quickly look to Haley who said it.

"Thank you Ms Marshall."

"Its Haley, and look if any of this is true I want my daughter furthest away from the situation as possible. An older evil Hope is not something I want to take on. So there's my vote".

He quickly turns to Hayley, "I'm sorry, you said that as if you actually had a hand in the matter, he turns to Ingrid, " this is not done."

"Not even remotely finished,should we not be so eager to accept your grand master plan, what should happen then?" Elijah says'.

Everyone jumps at Elijah's voice, he hadn't spoke in a while.

"Ezra will run wild, and Niklaus will fall, so will anyone affiliated with him."

Klaus cracks a smile.

"Laugh all you want Niklaus, but with the last piece of the white oak still out there our son, or anyone is a threat."

"Including you," he points out once more. " and say (our ) again and i'll be tempted to be sure you never murmmur the word again.

"The white oak is somewhere you or anyone else can find it. I have to admit though clever play, bringing the white oak into the picture."

"We shall accept your terms at the moment."

"You can't be serious Elijah".

"I am, the child is still none the less a threat. He's attacked you before, who's to say he won't do it again."

"Elijah I do, all I ask is that my child is retrieved safely". Ingrid adds

Elijah looks toward Klaus and Hayley. "Agreed."

"But if you even breathe the wrong way, I'll know my brother has foolishly misplaced his trust. You might not want to get too comfortable love, Elijah can be foolish but if anything happens to him, something far worst will happen to you. Your insides will be outside by morning. Who knows perhaps I may be feeling a little sympathetic and feed you to your son."

"Always a pleasure Klaus, I'll see you in the morning. We can look (scout)for him from the quarter to the bayou. "

"Where do you think your going, No no no, a special guest as yourself as you say the mother of my child. you'll stay put right here with us,"

He gets closer to her ear.

"They say keep your friends close,and well your enemies, those enemies who dare used their tongue to speak ill of you, those enemies who dare to cross you and conspire against you ….. those enemies you turn them into a unpleasant cautionary tale."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night he and Elijah go out for a drink, needing privacy.

Klaus holds the liquor in his cheeks before swallowing one big gulp, taking in the burning sensation.

Elijah is quiet, the only sound comes from his ring lightly tapping the shot glass.

The bartender walks over, slowly wiping down the table.

Klaus eyes her up and down, "Sweetheart, Janelle is it? Could you be so kind to get us another bottle?" He lifts his empty bottle high above his head.

She smiles, obnoxiously chewing her pink gum. "We 're fresh out. There's a mourning going on over there. Some guy died," she slowly sits her hands on her hips, and blows a bubble. "I heard he was a really nice guy, he would give the very clothes off his back to anyone. Shame, we need more people like him in this world ."

He grabs her arm.

Elijah looks around, "Niklaus."

Klaus stares into her eyes. "I said, get us a bottle. I don't care if you take it from the rotting corpse himself."

She walks away quickly, compelled to complete the task.

"Perfect, Niklaus just perfect was that your display of your exquisite charm and wit?" He sips his drink.

"I don't have time to joke around."

"Obviously you do, seeing as you can't keep your play things to yourself. Besides why are we here? At Rousseau's, a quarter bar?"

"We don't talk about your indiscretions, if you know what's good for you, leave mines be".

"Leave it be? That's not an option and you know it, and as much as I love my niece, my 'indiscretions never came to be a living thing, bringing up enemies and such".

"That's a lie and you know it. It may have not been one of the rarest of forms to come in, but some of your lovers have been scorned, determined to take revenge on our family".

"Just like this "Ingrid" women? Do you believe her?"

He turns slightly wanting see his face when he answered.

"No."

"Well If that wasn't the surest answer I've ever heard".

"Elijah," He says' at the same time.

"In a way. She's right, in this particular coven only males can perform magic and spells."

"How convenient, it backs her story of her not being a witch."

"It's certainly true, ancient Egypt was one of earliest civilizations, they kept their women beneath them, believing them to be inferior and men themselves to be their better. Its also one of the most dominant civilizations, they thrived."

"This Giza Coven? Named after the pyramids?"

"Yes it suits them, unique, rare and impossible to replicate. Their magic is unverifiable. Grimoires are still buried with them to this day."

Elijah just listens,taking it all in. If they were so great why hadn't he, an original, heard of them.

"I know what you're thinking, but if you do your job right no one will know you exist, they're shrouded in mystery. Come to think of it, some vampires don't know we exist, lacking knowledge of their creators and linage.

The women comes back with the bottle, pouring them their drinks.

"Either way resurrections, mummifications and ancient evil. This is no coven I want to make an enemy out of, or have any part of for that matter."

"And here I thought you were the only ancient evil."

"Im serious Elijah."

"What are you prepared to do?"

"You're asking me?"

"You seem to be the child's father," Klaus glares, "and you speak as if you know someone from this coven. As if you heard of a personal experience."

"That was decades ago."

They both decide to wait until ingrid's plan unfolds, if something were to go wrong they'd all be there, ready to retaliate if necessary.

"Would you trade your indiscretions for mine?"

"Never in a million years, beautiful women come with difficulties, don't forget Aurora."

"Speaking of beautiful women," Camille enters the bar.

Then Klaus sees Marcel enter the other way."I'll take Marcel, you take Camille."

Klaus grabs his leather jacket from the table and downs one last shot before moving.

"That seems fair, you do know there are other bars in the quarter right?"

"Elijah please".

Camille slowly walks in, seeing Klaus leave she immediately goes after him, only to have Elijah sidestep her.

"Whoa Elijah." She turns her head to where he was sitting.

"Camille." He smiles.

"Where's he going?"

"Who?"

"Are you really going to play that game? I can tell when my companys not wanted." She takes a seat, holding the glass cup in her hand.

"Perhaps it just can't be entertained at the moment.". She twirls the cup around in her fingers.

"Whatever Elijah. Klaus is a grown man. A thousand years old at that, don't make excuses for him. I opened up and put my heart out there."

She drinks the remaining alcohol at the bottom of the cup then sniffs.

"Camille it's hard for him to accept an apology, once he's been hurt he can be rather difficult."

"So he told you."

"He didn't have to."

She stares up at Elijah.

"Rejection from you is hard for him and in return I can't imagine you like the feeling either."

She shakes her head.

"He's not ready to forgive, not yet but be patient with him." Elijah carefully puts on his coat, " You'll be glad you did," He lays a hand on her shoulder. "Even if it's not in the form a relationship you desire it's worth it. He'll come around camille, I promise.

Elijah smiles and exits the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back at the house Hayley entertained the new house guest, showing her to her room. Much to her dismay she got stuck on babysitting duty while Klaus and Elijah went out for a drink.

"So ...Ingrid right?" Hayley says' as she walks the steps.

"Yes." When Hayley turns around she flinches.

"You don't have to be so shy or scared around me," Hayley smiles, sympathetically,"Klaus is another story. If it's one thing he knows how to do it's kill and frighten ."

"How bad does it get?"

"It's better now, one day he actually choked me." Hayley rolls her eyes.

Ingrid gives her a look, and takes in a short breathe.

"No god no, eww! We didn't date at the time".

"Okay Hayley." She flashes her palms.

"Really, no." She walks over to the window slowly opening it, she closes her eyes letting the summer rain cool her.

"Trying not remember that special night you shared with him?" Ingrid ask.

"Just remembering what came after it." She takes a look at Hope across the hall, then smiles.

"Klaus can be a lot of things but when it's all said and done, he's a great father."

"Must be nice, me and Ezra have never grew up with one." She looks toward the window and Hayley.

"That's what you're sorta here for isn't it? I mean to give him that fatherhood?'

"No I made it very clear to Klaus, I just want help finding him-."

" Look Ingrid I'm not here to judge, and I can't really give you advice on something I'm still going through myself."

Ingrid nods.

She turns back to her."But if I had to say, it's hard and if it's not now it will be especially with Klaus."

"When did it start to get easier?"

"Never really did," she shakes her head, "like I said she has Klaus for a father."

"Right, a lot of enemies outside the family."

"Or inside, we've had that problem too," Hayley smiles, "whether by blood or bond."

"Wow."

"A mother's job is really never done.I guess situations just got a little less difficult When we stopped trying to make it about us. She comes first and her needs before we tried the sole custody thing and realized it hurt more than it helped. So I figure long as we can come home to a beautiful ,happy, healthy girl, I know we're doing an alright job." She smiles again.

Ingrid quickly nods.

"Ingrid?"

She looks up.

"What was it like back there, in Egypt?" Hayley comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hot".

They both share a chuckle.

"How was it growing up?"

" on the wolves."

"Why?"

Uncomfortably, Ingrid turns her head in the other direction.

" If you don't wanna' talk about it that's fine. Sorry I even asked."

"It's okay. Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall toward the left."

"Thank you."

Hayley jumps at the feel of her vibrating phone. It was Klaus.

"How's the babysitting going?"

Hayley peeps around the corner before moving down the steps.

"She's a normal female, doesn't really like you, I'd say we're bonding."

"Most women disagree, some even dare to call me handsome, charming and witty."

"Good thing we're not most women and sorry to remind you but your charm and so called wit is what got us here in the first place."

"Oh spare me your lectures Hayley. You're to be the last one talking.I believe it's what got you here also."

She rolls her eyes. "First of eww. This family is weird enough without you and everyone else making comments."

He laughs on the other end of the phone.

"You sound like Elijah and there's more than enough of his disapproving to go around for an eternity. Like boyfriend, like girlfriend I suppose."

" Shame,Camille didn't rub off on you yet."

"We're not together,and I'd like to think you have something better to do than squabble on about my past affairs?"

"Kinda why you and Elijah left me here, so yeah that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Speaking of it, how's our house guest doing?"

"Good so far, she got a little touchy when I asked about her past. Something about the werewolves of Egypt, maybe that's something you guys should look into."

"Keep prying Hayley only good can come of it."

"Fine. But bring me back a bottle of bourb-," she hears the click and dial tone, "-en."

Bastard, she thought to herself. The least they could do was bring back something in return.

She hits the hold button, tucking it back in her back pocket.

She's about to go back to Hope, when she hears the front gate open.

"Ingrid," she whispers.

"Yes?" She softly answers.

(Get in the room) She mouths.

She pulls out her phone again to text Klaus.

 _{8:47 PM 8/15/ Someone's here, Ingrid and Hope in room, get here as soon as possible}_

She cuts off the lights leaving the compound in total darkness.

She slumps behind the couch. Listening and waiting. She checks her phone again shaking her head.

She never could understand how someone could have been recently talking on the phone with you, and couldn't answer a text sixty seconds later.

The stranger's footsteps get closer, heavier. _**If this was a vampire,**_ she thought, _**they'd have to be invited in, If it was a werewolf they'd be dead in the next ten seconds.**_

"Hayley it's-"

She jumps out viciously squeezing hard around the visitor's beating heart. She feels it speed up with each tug until pulls his body up to the dim light, gasping.

"Hayley-" His voice is raspy.

"Kol?"

She immediately removes her hand and he falls to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." She wipes her bloody hand on her shirt.

"Great way to welcome a guy back home." He breathes.

Ingrid comes down the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

They both turn to her.

"Yea just a misunderstanding. Ingrid this is Kol." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you and you might be?"

Hayley butts in, "You brothers second baby mama, but I'll let him fill you in on all the juicy details."

Kol shakes his head.

"Where's my brothers and my first niece?"

Hayley looks around. "Well Klaus just texted me back late and she was just upstairs playing,I'll go get her."

"Hoooppee!" Hayley yells.

Hope slowly walks out of her room.

"Hope, sweetie what's wrong?"

Kol now joins Hayley at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing." She says a little too quickly.

"Hope if somethi-"

"Unkol!"

He runs up the stairs picking her up."Hey dah'ling, hows my favorite niece?"

Hayley smiles at the pairs interaction, happy for Hope to see her returning uncle.

While her expression showed a smile, her insides felt completely opposite. Something was bothering her little girl, and eventually she'd get to the bottom of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Klaus swiftly walks out the tavern, Marcel closely following behind. He's quick, angry and aggressively slams the door.

"Marcel-"

He angrily points his finger at Klaus, while slowly shaking his head,"I knew there was a catch, I knew something was up. You have me stalking a child," he points to himself, "hunting one? Are you out of your mind Klaus?"

Klaus flashes his palms."Marcel listen there's good reason for all of this-"

"There better be, imagine my surprise when my day walkers track down your attacker, leading them to a boy, not older than fifteen."Marcel folds his arms.

Klaus immediately looks up. "Where is he Marcel? Where'd they find him?" Klaus reaches out and

Marcel quickly retreats. "Nah ah, I'm not telling you anything. Not until I know what's going on in my town."

"Whats going on in your town?"

Marcel nods. "Yes my town."

"Well when you put it that way, the less you know the better," Klaus comes face to face with Marcel. "No need to get the self proclaimed reigning king of New Orleans involved." He cracks a cocky grin .

Marcel straightens his jaw. "Don't give me that crap, I knew it was a joke when they told me you'd retired, suburbia. Klaus Mikaelson will always be a thorn in the world's side, willing to watch it suffer at the hands of him."

Klaus nods. "Perhaps you're somewhat right but I fail to quite hear you over the ironic hypocrisy pouring from the very edge of your reasoning. "

Marcel rolls his eyes. "Get on with it, how am I hypocritical, I'm nothing like you Klaus, I don't hurt children."

"Oh how often we forget the past. Nineteen eighteen. Sechault, France. You had fancied yourself a soldier, gone off to fight the Germans. You were hungry, starving. I came begging you to come back home with me, your family" He points to his chest, "Me Marcellus, I offered you food and water, shelter and you spat in my face, which is exactly what I should've done you begged for my assistance with your deceased vampires."

Klaus smiles, " At my daughter's party, anchoring me from my contentful place, with family. The similarities are striking if I were to say so."

"No you're not gonna' turn this on me all this happened because of you. Same thing with back then.I needed to get away from you."

"Then why approach me for my aid in the first place . It's strange, it almost seems as if you needed me. No matter how many times you say I'm the thing that goes bump in the night, a thorn in the world's side, you'll never see yourself as such. If I am to be the hideous monster you claim, what does that make you? My keeper. The one who unleashes me, only uses me only when he see's fit,to instill fear and intimidation. Admit it mate you wanted a corpse," Klaus walks over to Marcel leaving a light hand on his shoulder, "you're just as bad as me and that my friend is the very hypocritical mind boggling truth, that you fail to realize."

Marcel takes a moment to speak, hands on his hips and .he's calmer now.

''Why is he holding a grudge against you? Did you kill his family? What is it Klaus?"

Klaus briefly looks away and pulls out his phone. "Haley."

"Klaus I'm not done."

"I am, Haley just called, something's come up." he tucks the phone back on the inside of his jacket.

"Something involving the mystery child?"

Klaus nods.

"I coming with you, Haley and Hope don't deserve whatever you just got them into. We'll finish this, agreed?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Marcellus. Now you say you want to know more about the situation, here's your opportunity." Klaus gestures his hand out before Marcel, "after you".

They take off together back towards the house.

…..

When they arrive at the house everyone is waiting for them in the dining area.

"Haley what is it?"

Haley points to the other side of the room.

Klaus' eyes slowly scan the room before coming face to face with Kol's.

"Brother." They say in unison and before hugging.

"I found him lurking outside the gate, thought it was somebody else."

Klaus looks at Hayley.

"Tell the whole story love, you almost killed me, well almost." Everyone smiles, knowing Kol was never in any real danger.

"Still hurts like crazy though." He holds a hand to his chest.

Klaus wraps an arm around Kol, walking him around the dining table."Good thing you're back brother, and in due time."

"Yes I heard."

"Why didn't you call, if we didn't hear from you sooner we would've thought you to be dead."

"I've been busy, but never too busy to visit my niece on her sixth birthday, you only get one of those."

"You're a few days late mate."

"Maybe, but I'd never want to miss the other special engagement taking place. Your second go at fatherhood. Now explain to me Niklaus how does this happen?"

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion but what is going on here. What do you mean second go a fatherhood?"

"Well third, if you really wanna' get technical."

Marcel rolls his eyes at Kol's statement.

"Haley, would you take our house guest upstairs?"

"No Klaus I'd rather listen to the plan we have to get my son."

Ingrid isn't moving, her arms are folded.

"I'm tired of this Klaus. If you're going to sit here and speak amongst friends, then you surely don't have time to help me."

She gets up, but Klaus is on her, grabbing her elbow.

"You won't be going anywhere. You will stay put upstairs, otherwise he'll have one less mother by sunrise. Do I make myself clear." He's now screaming in her face

"Crystal." She says with teary eyes, walking up the stairs.

He gets closer to Hayley. "Get her her something to drink to calm here will you?Make it a double shot of wolfs bane. We're going on a little hybrid hunt tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Hey guys its been awhile, long story short I was in a car accident. My car is totaled and right now I'm just working on healing. Chapters may come out slow but hopefully not, seeing as writing is very soothing and therapeutic for me:) Thank you for all the silent prayers and get wells in advance! Happy Reading and enjoy chapter 13!)

"Marcel, your men, they say he went this way?" He ask as he ducks the overgrown protruding branches.

"Yea, apparently he's living here."

"In the bloody Bayou?" Klaus smiles.

"Yeah ever since the Crescent's split it's been vacant, we just get the weary travelers, lone wolves passing through."

" Doesn't really add up now does it, an ancient coven of powerful egyptian witches, plotting to take their revenge on me, and they have their most powerful adversary , a hybrid adolescent, hiding here."

"Nothing's making sense at all, It'd probably be best to proceed with caution. I'll go over there behind those trees," he points out into the distance, "if I see him i'll give the signal to flank."

Klaus nods "Good thing I can always count on you Marcellus, where others have always continuously failed me."

They both turn their heads toward Klaus' phone which was on speaker.

"Listen NiKlaus I told you this was a bad idea! These witches are not to be trifled with. They-

"Gentlemen please Retain from arguing just this once please. Niklaus have you two located the child?"

Klaus turns his head away from his phone.

"No, but we will."

Marcel jumps in "Any luck on finding Lucien's ancient device yet?"

"No,this place has been condemned for years," Elijah heavily breathes, "We had some difficulties finding the current owner of this complex. We're waiting on the key. This device could take some time to find."

"We don't have any to spare. Find the device, and if Kol isn't so willing he can have another go at it with my overly temperamental, slightly less annoying child's mother. " He quickly hangs up.

"Nice to see your relationship with Kol hasn't changed."

They began to walk slowly again.

"Fool. Mindlessly harping on about these witches. The sooner I rid myself of this child, the sooner he can go back to whatever rut he climbed out of."

"Klaus," he shakes his tilted head, "I didn't come here to help you murder a kid, I thought that was what the pillory was for."

"And if Elijah doesn't come in time, what then?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps we just let him go willingly, free to strike at me once again. If you wish to leave me fine, so be it. Run off with Kol. The truth of the matter is your only here to play handler. Contradiction at its finest. You say I haven't changed, pure evil. All while foolishly still believing I would spare the life of this child on a whim? I'm sorry but you coming means little. What did you expect?"

"Nothing, and if you do this-"

"If I do this what?" They come face to face.

"You can add it to the long list of things you've done. Killing adults is bad enough but a kid."

"Let me remind you that kid turned his hand against me first. As much as you like to paint him as a saint, he is not your darling Davina or one of your lackies from vampire daycare."

"And if it were Hope?"

Klaus narrows his eyes and Marcel continues to move forward.

"DO NOT begin compare my daughter to that-"

Klaus begins to say, but he's cut off by a distinct click coming from under Marcels boot.

Marcel carefully balances himself, distributing just enough weight under him.

"Don't move."

Marcel rolls his eyes."I know that sound when I when I hear it," he turns to Klaus, " Question is, why is it out here?" He gently rest his hands on his hips.

Klaus crouches down gently brushing the grass and debris from the bomb.

When he slightly comes closer his nose burns.

"Vervain."

Marcel exhales.

"Great."

"Remain still." Klaus says as he continues his investigation, he moves slowly to the other side. His hands immediately burn in the grass when touched. He gasps.

"More vervain from our buddy?"

"No. Wolfsbane. This trap was laid out for a hybrid, me. The two plants in combination at the dosage would likely slow me down." He sniffs the air. "He's close. He must be."

"He has to be. Look." Marcel points to the other five various land mines surrounding them.

"You've gotta' do better than that mate!" Klaus yells.

"Keep your voice down."

"I will no longer be hunted, it's time to hunt." He pulls out Papa Tunde's blade.

Marcel holds out his hands."Let's wait for Elijah and Kol. Let's just figure this out first before you go off finding trouble".

"Truth is Marcel you'd only slow me down," he began to slowly walk backwards, "I think I'd like to investigate this particular matter on my own."

"You cannot leave me here."

"Like you said wait for Elijah and Kol so wait, and Since you dare me to be so blatant with my retorts and such I'll just come out and say it, without lacking all honesty and truth. I'm going to kill that kid. Anyone who comes against me or my family no matter the child or adult will pay the consequence with pain torment and longing death."

With that being said he vanishes into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(It's a long chapter, Enjoy!)

Elijah, Kol and Marcel stumble upon a very bloody scene. Long trails of blood cover the forest floor and the strong mix of copper and salt clings heavily in the air.

"They must be close." Kol says eyeing the blood.

"Agreed." Elijah stoops down to the bloody river bank, slowly running his hands through it."So tell me again Marcellus," he pulls out his handkerchief wiping the remainder of blood off, "How exactly did you manage to misplace my brother?"

" You of all people know how he gets. When he's on a warpath there's nothing stopping him."

"That nothing was supposed to be you."

Marcel sighs.

"You should've let me do it, I for one," Kol raises his index , " would still be on him, and I certainly wouldn't have so foolishly stepped on an active landmine." Kol tilts his head.

"Really Kol-?"

"And what would've that accomplished? You've been incessantly carrying on about the witches and the child, Niklaus would've left you in a worst condition than Marcel, of that I am certain."Elijah narrows his eyes.

Kol raises his hands and turns in another direction. "I'll look for them over here while you two hold hands hoping for Nik's less than likely honorable change in attitude."He smiles and disappears.

"Not really a big fan of Kol but he's right. Why send me with him instead of one of you?"

Elijah breathes out."Though it may seem odd to some, blood is not the only way to be and Niklaus share that special bond, the bond of child and father. I was hoping-"

"You thought wrong, just because we shared that bond long ago doesn't mean it has any affect on today. Look at us now Elijah, he left me on a bomb."

"And do you know why?" Elijah comes closer, " He knows it too. You are the only one who can get through to him at this time. Your very presence reminds him of a time when he cared. Killing or hurting a child would be much easier to accomplish without you as a spectator."

Marcel shakes his head.

"You and Klaus have a very complex relationship, but it's through that bond, you can understand him in ways that I nor Kol could ever."

Marcel glances up at Elijah, he's is about to speak but he's suddenly cut off by Kol.

"Trail leads this way."

Marcel nods and continues both follow Kol over a family of hills and forestland. They finally spot Klaus by an old cabin.

"Well just don't stare at him, come on mates."

"Wait." Elijah halts Kol.

"Why, I say we go down there, take it and return it back to it's mother. We'll all be saved and rid of the cursed situation."

Elijah eyes Marcel and nods.

"Letting him go again? He'll strike out, and we'll lose I'm going down there now, You two can dally on in the shadows if you like."

Before he can take a step, Elijah's hands quickly seize his neck, forcefully snapping body slowly falls to the ground.

"You know what to do", he grabs Kol's arm, "and please, preferably before Kol wakes."

Elijah disappears, dragging kol away from the scene.

Marcel takes a breath before heading down the footsteps tread lightly as he calmly approaches Klaus from behind. He takes a couple more deep breathes, he has to be calm, cool, and collective.

Klaus sits on the edge of the water, his smiles widens as his pupils travel to the corner of his eye.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah well I could've been here faster if it wasn't for the bomb situation you left me in."

Klaus chuckles and takes a stand.

"Where is he?"

Klaus nods to the right."Go ahead why don't you, you've been dying to know." Klaus gestures for Marcel to venture into the cabin.

He see's the boy lying face down.

"Did you?"

"No, he's not dead. It's quite the opposite actually. He's alive, breathing, suffering."

Marcel briefly closes his eyes."Tunde's blade."

"Yes."

That was hard to hear, even if the kid attacked Klaus first, Tunde's blade was pain and torment. Only to be used on originals thus far, Klaus,Elijah and Mikael.

"Did he say anything before you, ya know."

"He did, that's the only reason he's still breathing."

Marcel waits for an explanation.

"When the son falls, and the heir is weak, so should the kingdom along with the queen, and mourning, the rest will cease to be recede begans.

Marcel nods.

"That is clear, it's one word I'm unclear about."

"What else is it?"

"Farewell okhiti."

"Goodbye to someone or something."

"Hopefully it means mother, because she's the next to go."

"We'll have to wake him up."

"I know."

Marcel begins to walk inside the cabin but Klaus quickly blocks the door.

"Wait. Give it a few more minutes. That'll teach him or anyone else that dare to cross me."

Marcel hangs back folding his arms.

"Did Elijah bring the pillory?"

"Yes."

"Set it up over there and bolt it to the tree. He's strong. I'll get the body."

They leave Tunde's blade inside of him, all while chaining his hands in place.

"Ready?" Marcel ask.

Klaus forcefully plunges a hand deep inside of the boy's chest retrieving the blade.

It startles Ezra, making him wake.

He breathes heavily, his head hung low.

Niklaus grabs a fistfull of hair yanking his head up right.

"I believe we haven't meet, I'll Klaus."

Ezra chuckles.

"What's so funny?

"That blade, it didn't kill me, which means you need me for something. Which also means I won't be giving it to you. Klaus is it? You're better off sticking that torture device back in me."

"Good Idea." He begins with the tip.

"Wait, Klaus hear me out on this. He knows something, it's too risky to put him back down."

"And who might you be?" Ezra asked.

"I'm the guy you're gonna' answer to."

"Because.."

"I have way more weapons than just that blade, Ezra I can make your life a living hell."

"Dark objects? Your brother may have invented them, but my coven perfected them."

"I say if he doesn't talk we bring mommy dearest here, skin her alive and shove the shredded bones and meaty carcass down your throat." He points with the blade. Marcel and Ezra both turn to Klaus and Marcel clears his throat."So you gonna' tell us."

"What?"

"What your words mean, I was about to kill you and you said something!." Klaus yells.

"Could be of importance."

"Or just utter nonsense." Klaus shrugs.

"You've been around for thousands of years. Figure it out."

"It's a homonym." They all turn to see Kol come out of the forest."

"The words sound the same but they're different."

"You must be the smart one. Kol I presume?"

"How do you know my name?" He inches closer to Ezra's face.

Marcel grabs Kol.

"Wheres Elijah?"

He shakes off Marcel, brushing his coat."Well after he snapped my neck four times I'd say he deserved much worse in return."

"Kol. What does it mean?" Klaus was growing impatient.

"When the son falls. He's giving us the time of day. As in sun."

Marcel joins in. "When the air is weak, it's less dense during the night."

"The kingdom will fall, along with it, queens kings and knights." Klaus adds in.

"In the morning the rest will cease to be known. The reseed begins. Tell us what the last words mean!" His hand clamps around Ezra's throat.

"Fine, I guess you've earned it…... Farewell," he chokes, " thy sister".

"Hope. It's almost nightfall."

"She'll be dead by sunrise, let the mourning begin."

Klaus hits him and mercilessly continues his assault.

Kol and Marcel pull him off." Klaus call Hayley now."

He calls her three times in a row. "She's not answering." He throws his phone.

"It was all a ploy you were stalling!"

"Klaus go home now, we'll take care of him.

He rushes home.

Everything is out of place, broken glass and wood cover the floor.

He spots hayley unconscious on the stairs.

"Klaus," she mumbles.

"I'm here." He pulls her head onto his lap, "What happened?"

"Hope, they took her."

"Who?"

She coughs.

"Ingrid, her body guard." Her voice is strained.

"The wolfsbane?"

"It didn't work."

"Which means."

"She isn't a wolf." Hayley says.

That wasn't Ezra's birth mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Thank you for continuing to read my story, really appreciate it guys. Please review if possible:) {SIDENOTE:Don't know if you'll see this, but shoutout to Lilac! I wanna' thank you for your feedback! Honestly It keeps me going!} ! Loooonnggg chapter. Enjoy!

{Three Days later}

The family sits at the table as quietness blankets the area.

Elijah takes the head as the others are variously scattered throughout they're all listening, expecting and waiting.

Klaus stands in the corner, glass in hand. He's struggling to cope, the uneasiness beginning to take root in the pit of his stomach. He slowly takes another sip drowning the feeling in various types of numbing beverages.

Hayley sits with her legs gathered beneath her, eyes puffy and red, all evidence of sleepless and weary filled nights.

They were both in no condition to take the lead at the moment, emotions clouding their judgement and mentality .

Elijah finally breaks the silence whilst having a seat. His hands come together firmly, resting on the table.

"So here's what we do know. Ingrid if that is her identity, came here begging us to help find her descendant, Ezra,"

Klaus' shaking hands angrily grips the glass harder, making it shatter into a million pieces.

Elijah clears his throat, continuing on. "All Whilst here, claiming him to be a long lost child of Niklaus', also shedding light on the nativity spell and its sacrificial properties. It was hand crafted by the ancient Coven of Giza, the very same coven she claimed to make an enemy out of. One things for certain, this women is not who she claims to be. She is not the child-bearer nor a werewolf," he breathes, " Most importantly she has my niece and we have no knowledge of what fate awaits her."

Everyone is still silent. Elijah breaks the ice once again.

"Freya have you had any luck."

"I tried Elijah. Every time I do a locator spell it fails. She's being cloaked, and by someone or something very powerful."

"Keep trying," he looks over to the other side of the table, "Marcel?"

"My guys have their ear to the ground Elijah, if she moves anywhere from the Quarter to the Bayou, we'll know."

Elijah nods.

"I know little about the coven but I have an old friend who may be able to help, he's adept in all things Egyptian necromancy and crafts ."Kol adds.

"The bracelet." Hayley speaks.

Everyone jumps, this is the first time she'd spoken in two days.

"I've used a large amount of her things for a locator spell Hayley. It won't work."

"No it prevents her from doing magic, so she can't be found," she looks at Kol, "The sliver bracelet Davina made. I couldn't find it, when I was searching for clues in her room. "

"The dark object? It was made years ago."

"Couldn't you disable it?"

Freya's eyes go down to the floor. "What makes you think I could perform-"

"The white oak stake."

Everyone's closely listening now.

"You and Davina, disabled it before. Maybe if you disable the bracelet even for just a moment, you could find her."

"Hayley-

"I've got this one Freya even if we could, and that's a big if love, we still might not be able to find her. The dark object just adds to the extra cloak to the smokescreen making it worst. Besides, I and Davina were together. Freya is alone."

"He's right a spell like that would require a mass amount of energy, pushing me to my brink."

"So what?"

It was everyone's turn to look a Klaus now.

"Excuse me-"

He holds out his arms. "What. We need to find my daughter. If you're not interested in being pushed to your limit for your niece, theres the door."

"Klaus stop it,Freya tried to do all she could." Hayley stands.

"But Isn't that your line?" He comes dangerously closer.

"Klaus." Elijah warns.

He continues, ignoring Elijah's verbal caution ," You're so inclined to defend my sister, yet you failed to mention your part in all this. How does one, a hybrid, one of the most powerful creatures in the supernatural realm fall to a wretch and her lackie?"

Everyone's quiet.

Everyone was thinking it. All Klaus did was say it. In three days Hayley hadn't spoken, she hadn't mentioned what happened.

"Klaus." Elijah tries to grab him.

"DON'T." Klaus warns him, "Do not speak for her Elijah she is no mute." His deadly glare falls back on Hayley.

"Hayley!" He yells.

"What do you want me to say Klaus?She overpowered me, I felt helpless as they ripped her away, the one person I live for, that I love."

"I guess just not enough. Huh?"

She smacks him hard across the face.

He stands tall coming closer to her.

"Don't you dare," her voice falters as a tear drops down, "don't you ever question my love for my daughter, or my ability to fight for her. She fooled all of us."

Klaus and Hayley are face to face, inches apart. He's breathing heavily,infuriated. All though he wouldn't admit it, the root of his anger was Hope, he missed his daughter. He needed someone to blame, and unfortunately that was Hayley.

She was smaller,a female, younger in vampire years and human, but she wasn't backing down nor apologizing. His verbal blow was worst than any physical attack she could ever give to him.

"Both of you calm down now, this delicate situation requires a mutual understanding. In order to get your child back you must remain united and work together."

"Precisely. So why should it take her," he points to Haley, "my partner, my cohort in parenthood, constant provoking and two days to tell me what happened to our child. "

"Niklaus she was devastated and silenced-"

"It was selfish and unfair!The minute she found your arms, the minute you two dropped your pretenses and were carnal."

Elijah steps forward.

"She told you. Her lover, Hope's uncle but me I'm the last to know. You seemed so eager to check the underwhelming process of everyone here but not dear hayley, even though she was the last one to see her alive."

Klaus gets up storming out of the room.

"He's hurt." Freya says. She's up and goes after him.

"No." Elijah stops her. "Give him some time."

She nods, agreeingly. When Klaus was reeling the best thing to do was to give him space. The most precious thing in the world had been taken from him, he didn't know how to cope or deal with the situation so as per usual, he lashed out. Something everyone in the room was familiar with.

"Kol please explain,what do you know about this particular coven?"

"I can't explain much, but I'll tell you what I do know. The coven of Giza is a very powerful coven, although I'm pretty sure you already know that from the likes of this situation. They're ancient, ran by not one but three reigning regents. All men, women are still not allowed to practice magic there."

"That much I've heard but I haven't learned why."

"It's an old legend, fable they tell about a very powerful witch. The one regent of early Egypt. Regent Nefertiti, it means beauty has arrived. Which was pretty accurate of someone her stature. Her hair was knotted with beautiful twist and turns, her brown skin was kissed by sunlight. She was beautiful talented and had some similarities to the actual Nefertiti herself."

"Beautiful, and named after the Queen of Egypt, sounds like you knew her." Freya says.

"I didn't but I wish I did,it would've been an honor dear sister."

"Finish the story." Marcel says.

"Patience Marcellus."

He rolls his eyes.

"She was killed, murdered actually. The resistance stormed her home killing her and her family."

"What's this have to do with today?" Hayley asked.

"It was said that she had a daughter, unknown to the twenty covens and supernatural community. It was also said the she bore a child, a baby girl. They searched for her but she was never found. From that day on no women were allowed to practice magic in the Coven of Giza."

"Even if what you're saying is true, it could've been a boy down the line. He could've easily overthrew the resistance." Hayley adds.

Kol shakes his head. "Only females would come through her family line. She cast a spell before she died. Maternity and motherhood being her favorite specialty of spells, She would create spells to help the non fertile or if they misbehaved made them infertile."

"Sounds a lot like me."

"How so?"

"Agnes an old witch,stabbed me with the needle of sorrows a couple years ago, another dark object."

"Nasty little trinket."

Elijah quickly stands, as his hands shoot out to choke Kol.

"What…. are you….. doing brother?" He chokes out.

"Dear Kol,I know you know more that you're letting on, so tell the truth or so help me you'll go back in a box, and this time it'll be me putting you there."

He finally lets go. "Now speak, there is no friend is there? You possess the knowledge of the coven, and you know how to go about killing our foe. Now.. please don't dally the floor is yours."

"You knew that witch Nefertiti, didn't you? Marcel asked.

"Don't all ask at once."

"Speak now, before my hands rest back upon your neck."

"Yes I knew her. How'd you know?"

"You talk about her with a certain twinkle in your eye as if you loved her." Elijah smiles.

"I did."

"Egypt? It's on the coast of the Red Sea." Marcel says.

"Your point is?"

"Marie Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance both witches from the twenties, the first witches you taught Kemiya, aka dark objects. They said you learned it of the coast of the Red Sea. Nefertiti wasn't just your lover, she taught you how to make dark objects."

Kol silent.

Elijah jumps in."Look I'm sorry to hear about your deceased love Kol, but that was over one thousand years ago. Focus on helping your family now. Your niece is missing."

"Of that I'm aware Elijah."

"Well help us get her back. You know Egyptian magic and learned from the best."

"That's just it Elijah, I don't know how. Getting Hope back is one thing, but killing an Egyptian witch won't end well for us."

"Okay then we won't."

"How? Nik is on a murderous path he won't stop until he gets blood."

"Then we do it without him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (ENJOY)

Klaus comes upstairs, gaining a small peek into Hope's room. He's found Hayley there. She's lying in fetal position, facing the wall. She tightly has a stuffed animal clasped to her chest, as the tears flow slowly,continuously staining the bed sheets.

He takes a step back and breathes before he enters. He'd been harsh towards her and even if it the statements were true he should have found a better way to say it. He knows it.

He takes one last look before he begins to retreat.

He feels a light hand on his shoulder, halting him.

"Talk to her Niklaus, this is a conversation you both need to have." Elijah tells him.

Klaus nods and slowly walks in, shutting the door for privacy. He soundlessly removes the toys from the rocking chair to take a seat next to the bed. He didn't know where to began. He wasn't the comforting or apologizing type.

"I know you miss her, as do I." He clasped his hands together, forearms resting on knees, " we'll get her back."

She nods still facing the wall.

She sniffs,"We don't even know where to look, who really took her, what they plan on doing to her."

His heart ached for her, emotion pouring off her every word. A mother's bond with her child was special. Yes of course he missed his daughter but he had to be strong for Hope and for Hayley.

"I swear it-"

She lets out an emotional huff, cutting him off."Don't make promises you can't keep. I'm her mother. I'm was supposed to be there for her and protect her I supposed to be-" the rest was cut off by her sobering.

He honestly didn't know what to say next. He'd just come into the room, and said they'd get her back. Nothing more needed to be said. He didn't know the who's,why's or when. He just wouldn't give up Hope, literally.

Failing to make Haley place her trust in his words, he goes for a different approach.

"I don't blame you Hayley."

Her breathing slowed, it was good to hear.

"Not really. Im Hopes father and I should have been here too."

"No, you had to find Ezra." She turns to face him.

"My presence was needed here. I'll never forgive myself if-"

He couldn't finish the sentence, he wouldn't.

He looks away not wanting Haley to see the small tear come from the corner of his eye.

She lays a soft touch on his tightly clasped hands.

"Klaus, I don't even know if she being harmed, if she's safe if they put here in a comfy bed or brushing her teeth at night. If she's with Mr, Sparkles."

He clears his throat,"Mr. Sparkles?"

"The stupid bear Marcel gave her. Edward Sparkles." She tries to laugh to keep from crying.

Klaus smiles too. It'd been the first time he did it in days.

"She thought it was a cool name." Haley joins in smiling, still failing to remain non emotional.

"Hayley we cannot give up Hope."

"I've hit rock bottom. I just want my daughter back. I don't care what we have to do or who we have to go through."

"Whatever strength you've got left muster it up and lets find her. She needs us to be strong."

Hayley slightly nods in agreement but he could see it in her eyes. The mixture of uneasiness and doubt."

When she sits up he comes closer, now sitting on the edge of the rocking chair.

" Hayley, I need you to be strong. I need you." He emphasizes each word and willingly lets the tears fall this time, unashamed of his vulnerability.

Haley takes it all in, understanding him. He didn't show his softer side too often and it was good to see, for the both of them. Building each other up at their lowest point, at the time they both needed it most.

"Where do we look first?"

"I'll cover the whole New orleans landscape if I have to. We're getting our daughter back."

When he opens the door he tilts his head as confusion covers his face.

"Freya. What are you doing?"

"Brother, I'm sorry but It's for your own good." She closes her eyes. The chant becoming louder.

"Stop this madness now. Why are you doing this?"

"It's a boundary spell." Hayley says. "It's designed to keep us put."

He swiftly turns to her."You knew about this?"

Hayley turns her head down and Klaus puts his attention back to the door.

"Freya! Release us now!"

"I can't. Elijah told me to keep you here. I care too about my niece to let anything happen to her." The chants continue.

"And locking me in here helps, your illogical plans just get better by the day." He walks over to Hayley, "And you, to think you'd be willing to do anything to get Hope back, your world class pandering and sobering is even more pathetic."

"Hey!" Hayley grabs his his shoulder, "I want her back just as much as you. My feelings are real Klaus. If we want to get her back we have to stay put. It's the last thing I wanted to do, but this is a dangerous enemy, and there are rules."

"Rules. Who told you this?"

" Kol, he's been through this type of thing before."

Klaus giggles. "Kol the one brothers who's been in a box for the last century, really genius. Sorry if I don't put my trust in my brother, the needy sycophantic, who hasn't been around recently."

"If you knew how to get her back, it'd been down by now."

"I can get her back and I know how, theoretically ."

She sighs."Why didn't you share it with the rest of the group, why not feel the need to share it."

"Because I knew one the my idiotic family members would screw it up, which includes you and like you're doing now!"

"How'd you get that information".

"Whilst you all were sulking in your misery, grasping at straws and listening to Elijah harper on about Kol's epic failure of a plan, I've been doing some searching on my own."

She stares for a moment.

"Now anymore questions? Good." He turns back to Freya and Hayley jumps back in front of him. "Searching where?"

"I've been chatting it up with my dear long lost son, Ezra. He gave me the answers I needed."

"Tunde's Blade?"

"I took it out momentarily, I'd be happy to leave it out it and stick into one of you, if you don't open up this bloody door."

"Klaus, I can't". Freya says. "Egyptian blood cannot be spilled."

"Maybe Egyptian can't but Mikaelson sure can and will be if anything should happen to my daughter." He slams his fist on the door.

"You wouldn't. You changed Niklaus I've seen it first hand. Let this go and let Elijah handle it."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe I've changed. More prone to family and the weaknesses it entails, but I assure you this, there is no line I wouldn't cross to save my daughter. There are more painful penalties the death."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ( Enjoy! As I promised Samira V.)

Elijah, Marcel and Kol approach the facility.

"You sure this is it? An abandoned stadium?"

"It has to be." Marcel answers.

"Kol you're the expert?"

"Looks about right. Guards on every exit and entrance. Most likely vampires. The ones in the circle there, in the middle are witches. Probably the ones creating the cloaking spell to mask Hope."

They hear howling, stopping them in their tracks.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what that means mates."

"Wolves."Marcel says as he looks up at the moon.

"They have too many allies. We'd get slaughtered."

"Maybe if we-"

"No. I don't want this to end badly. We'll handle this delicately. Especially with my niece in there." Elijah says.

"Which means?"

"We won't fight our way in. We'll simply just ask."

…

 _ **Back at the compound**_

He constantly paces the room back and forth.

"Klaus just sit down,she's not letting us out of here."

"Something isn't adding up."

"You should've thought about that before you withheld valuable information from the group."

He rolls his eyes.

She was starting to get annoyed."We aren't getting out of here, so would you just sit down and wait."

"How dare you," he turns to Haley, "Especially you, let this go, letting Elijah take the 're her parent, her guardian,you know what's best for her. As do I." He's fidgety, anxious, and almost ready to snap.

He briefly cuts Hayley off.

"I should've known something was up, the way Elijah persuaded me to come in here. Gently gesturing me to have a talk with you, work things out."

"Elijah only wants what's best for you and Hope."

"Sure he does, how foolish of me to trust my own family. Let me be apart of my own daughters daring rescue. What was I thinking?"

"You really haven't given us a reason to trust you lately. Secret meetings with Marcel in the quarter. Lying to us about this whole situation. It goes both ways Klaus. If you would've told him, maybe he wouldn't have resorted to this."

"I beg to differ, logic is neither of your strong suits, always the irrational, emotional creatures for as long as I can remember," he sighs, "Besides the moment Ingrid came into our lives you knew exactly what was taking place."

He finally takes a seat and Hayley lets out a huge breath, one she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Now if you want to talk let's talk, but arguing and name calling will get us nowhere."

"What else is there to talk about? As you said,we aren't getting out of here, bound by my siblings."

"What did you and Ezra talk about? What did he say? Anything specific?"

"A little this and that, none of it matters now. Such things only one would share with a father figure."

She rolls her eyes at the cheap shot."Does any of it make sense? You believe him?"

"About as much as I believe in Elijah's ability to get Hope back."

"Seriously Klaus."

"What does it matter now. Don't you believe in Elijah's plan? He's going to bring our daughter back, safe and sound."

"I do,"

"But..."

"Look I wasn't lying when I said I'd go through anyone, or anything to get her back."

He turns to Freya.

"No."Hayley Immediately says. She'd never hurt her, Freya was like a sister. Someone she might've treated her better than Klaus did himself."

"Look Klaus if you give us something to go on maybe she'll let us out."

"Hayley", Freya says.

"Look Freya it's getting late, I need to know that everything's going to plan. They haven't checked in for hours."

Freya nods.

"I could only make out a little, small coherent bits."

The girls both continue to listen.

" He was weak and his voice was strained but he talked. He revealed his part of the plan. The details are a bit unclear. Which is precisely why something isn't adding up."

"We know that Ezra was a distraction in all this. Just a ploy to get to Hope. Did he say anything else?"

"That much he confirmed. He was taught to destroy and kill me, since birth to hate me. His main mission in life up until a couple months ago. He passed out after that."

"What changed a couple months ago?" Haley asked, "And why Hope? She's young, barely able to do magic or even turn on a full moon. She's still learning, inexperienced. If the coven of Giza wanted revenge, why not carry out their plan and just kill you?"

"Hope is still young, easy to manipulate and mold, maybe even to turn against her own family," Freya clears her throat, " I know that all too well." She adds.

"As well as Ezra. Why go through all this trouble of stealing a hybrid, if you already have one. One you claim to be superior to my daughter. If the goal was to make me suffer, they could have taken any of you." Klaus says.

"She's your weakness. As with any know you'd do anything for her, including bending your will to theirs. Ingrid kills two birds with one stone, to make you suffer whilst obtaining a young gifted protégé."

"There's more to the story, then bending my will, there has to be. From what I've seen she is correct. Ezra is far more developed than Hope. They need something, I just don't know what it is."

"We know she wants the stake, maybe Hope for the stake?"

"No, she would've just asked, the motives changed and she needs our daughter. I guess she has something that Ezra lacks."

"Who's to say they still won't be back for him?" Hayley asked.

They all hear a knock on the door.

Klaus gets up, running straight into the spelled barrier.

"I'll get that."

"Be careful Freya, me and Klaus can't protect you from in this room."

"Which is why you need to release us!"

Klaus screams before she turns the corner towards the stairs.

Seconds pass and they both hear a thud. Klaus smiles.

"Freya!" Haley yells.

She turns to Klaus, "What did you do?"

"We need to move she isn't gonna' stay down for long."

Ezra appears. He starts a chant, closing his eyes and dispelling the door.

"Thank you, you'll get what we negotiated on, soon enough."

"What exactly is that?" Haley asked.

"I'll explain the details later."

The three of them walk to the car.

"I need answers." Haley stops Ezra.

"I can give them to you on the way, but we have to move."

"Why exactly are you helping us now?" she grabs his shoulder spinning him around.

"Leave it be Hayley-"

"Because you want your daughter back, and because I'd love nothing more than to slice that wretch's throat open."

"Caring,for someone who claims to be your mother."

He chuckles,"Is that what she told you? She doesn't have a motherly bone in Her body. As soon as she didn't need me anymore she threw me to the wolves."

"When exactly did she realize that?"

"A couple months ago when the almighty Hope Mikaelson showed up on her radar."

"How ? We rarely leave home. Not too many people know about my our daughter." Klaus adds.

Hayley looks at Ezra. "I'm so stupid. Oh my gosh." She feels her stomach drop.

"What?" He asked.

"The long lost relatives Klaus. I knew I'd seen her before. Months ago when we took the trip." She starts to whimper.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I couldn't pinpoint it. I feel like an idiot this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself love. Ingrid is nasty little witch, you never would've stood a chance. And Mai is one of the best warlocks in the coven. If the devil had a whore, it'd be Ingrid Hayes."

"I started to dream around that time too, of a woman with dark hair lurking over a small bassinet. Maybe my conscious trying to warn me."

"Or maybe Mai just playing tricks, take it from me, this coven loves to play mind games. She knew about Hope all along."

"Why'd she go after my daughter? I know you know more than you're letting on. You can have everything I promised just tell us why." Klaus asked,changing the subject back.

Ezra turns his attention back to the road. "She noticed something special in her, something that my unnatural birth wouldn't allow me to do."

"Which is?"

"Reproduce."

….

(Thanks for reading, we'll figure out how Ezra grew up and all about his childhood. We'll get a peek at the conversation that took place between him and klaus. Promise. Until next time #happyreading.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Happy Valentine's Day! #Happyreading Looonnggg Chapter. Enjoy! Let me know whatcha think!)

"WHAT." It came out soft yet so aggressive.

Klaus tightly grips the steering wheel, almost crushing the material beneath his palm.

Hayley Immediately lunges forward as her irises turn a bright shade of gold. She forcefully brings her hand around to Ezra's throat . "When were you going to tell us? I swear if your psychopathic, sick mother lays one hand on my daughter, I will murder you both." She growls.

Ezra's hands comes up grabbing hers, pleading for her to release him.

"None….. of..it….was...my...plan." He chokes out.

"Let him go." Klaus orders.

"No…..you don't get to make these decisions on your own Klaus. This is our daughter, and I'd go through hell and high water to protect her."

Her anger was directed at Klaus now.

"As would I but you can't let anger cloud your judgement, we have to keep a clear mind."

"So it was okay when let your emotions run the show an hour ago but now I can't?"

"Was it okay for us to sit back and do nothing, but when the appropriate time comes we lash out in rage?"

Touche, hayley thinks. They had both completely done a one eighty in the past twenty minutes . Now hayley was reeling and Klaus was calm.

"I know you're enraged, as am I but release him. He is not the enemy."

She doesn't listen and her grip only gets tighter, constricting him further.

"Hayley please." Klaus gently pleads.

She takes a moment to look at Klaus,and then back to Ezra.

With a great amount of effort, she reluctantly releases him, retreating back into her seat.

"But if you-"

"Yada, yada ya, you'll kill me,it's nothing I haven't heard before."

Hayleys a bit taken back but remains composed.

"And it's a promise," She glares at Klaus, "Deal or no deal."

Klaus keeps his attention on the road for the rest of the ride,an attempt to avoid Hayley's icey stare.

"Make this left."

Klaus bangs a hard left before seeing the stadium. He turns the key and lets the engine die before grabbing his handle.

"We'll have to stay parked back here. That way no one can spot us." Ezra says.

Klaus comes to Hayley's side of the car, staring,carefully assessing her mental state.

"I'm fine," she rudely brushes him off, " let's go get our daughter."

Klaus takes a look at Ezra.

"What you promised me."

Klaus nods.

 _ **Flashback :When Ezra met Klaus**_

Klaus walks down to the cellar.

Hes fuming,tipsy, and unhinged.

He throws up the half drunken bottle of bourbon, watching it shatter against the concrete. The glass flies in all directions, and the liquid slowly pools to the floor around him.

The alcohol trickles down the walls creases and crevasses, and finally to the small coffin in the corner.

He walks over, flinging open the casket.

He takes a moment to step back and observe the was sleep, with tunde's blade still intact.

"Here he lay, may you rest in a broad sea of misery and restlessness. To tell you the truth, if I may, you'd be better off dead. This family, the name Mikaelson, is nothing but a facade, a never ending battle, a bottomless pit. Always and forever is just a saying."

He takes a blood bag lifting it high in the air.

"A toast, to the family you're most fortunate enough to never have had."

He began drinking the blood but has to stop.

Something was moving in the coffin.

Klaus scans his body from his feet to his shoulders, and as soon as he reached the head, Ezra's eyes fluttered wide open.

He almost drops the blood bag.

Only Mikael had been able to resist the effects of the blade. You felt pain and torment. You had no control over your mind or sensations.

Klaus kneels down, gaining a closer look.

He begins to move the blood bag in various

positions, trying to test his sense of direction.

Ezra's eyes only followed the bag.

"How about that." He says to himself.

Without any warnings or hesitation he pulls the magical blade from him.

Ezra wakes up in shock, gasping for air.

"Don't be so over dramatic mate, it was hardly inside of you for a minute."

He comes face to face with him and they both just stare at each other.

"Why'd ….you," he coughs, "do that?"

His voice was weak.

"I need to find my daughter," Klaus gives a warming smile, " and you dear Ezra, you're going to help me."

He gives a soft chuckle and Klaus' lips draw into a thin line.

"Says who?"

"I do, unless you'd rather rot in a coffin, let me be the first to tell you it isn't fun. Minutes turn to hours, years turn to decades. You can do the math"

"Hmmm," he coughs, " I'd rather rot . Besides I was actually enjoying the scenery in there. Could you put me down again? I rather be daggered than to hear you talk."

He lays back with his hands behind his neck, legs out stretched, relaxing.

"Hmm amusing. Using this sense of ease, a facade to mask the scent of fear."

"Barely, you're not that terrifying. "

"I would be terrified. Strangers house, he has the means and motive to kill you. No adversaries."

Ezra's eyes motion above his head.

"She's not coming for you." Klaus says sternly. 'You've been looking at that door for the past two minutes. Rescue isn't coming this time around, Might as well sit back and have a drink."

He passes Ezra the blood bag.

He retreats, looks at it in disgust.

"I prefer my blood at a warmer level, ninety eight point six Fahrenheit to be exact. Positive A and hold the underlying cause for a favor."

"The common human body temperature? You egyptians sure are picky, and the favor isn't underlying mate, I just want my daughter back. I've made that clear from the moment I've stepped in here."

"I'm not going-"

"Hold that thought." Klaus walks out into the hall and grabs a maid.

He brings her back in, offering Ezra her arm.

He looks at it and the veins began to creep under his eyes.

"Don't be shy, dig in," Klaus smiles, "You know you want too."

Without any more hesitation, he sinks his teeth deeply into her flesh.

"That's it, there you go." He sucks quickly and steadily, careful not to spill a drop.

"Done?"

He retracts his fangs and slides back into the coffin.

Klaus compels the maid and sends her on her way.

"Feeling better?

"Much."

Quickly he tries to speed past Klaus but he falls before reaching the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Something called vervain. All the maids are laced with it."

"I know what it is, but all this for little old me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, its for me, to keep me in check. Or at least my brother thinks so. Her blood will give you your strength back in due time. The vervain only slows down the process."

Ezra props himself up on a nearby wall.

"You in check, huh?

"Yes sometimes I can be," He sighs, "rather difficult."

" You didn't seem so tough when we first met."

Klaus slides down to take a seat across from him.

"I was holding back, I assure you."

Ezra waves him off.

"If you had met me earlier in life the the pre-New Orleans Klaus you would've been dead."

"You think so?"

"Oh I'm quite certain of it. In fact when I was your age I was able to-"

"Stop." Ezra says.

Klaus was confused. He'd thought they were finally getting somewhere.

"I don't wanna' hear about your childhood and... bond, that's not me. I'm not Hope."

Ezra limps back to the coffin.

"I'm not trying to bond, we were just talking."

"Then you'll start to talk about your childhood and how you can relate to me. Get me to open up and tell you where Hope is. It's not gonna' happen, and you could never relate. I'm not your son. I'm not some scrawny slave you can manipulate and mold. I'd rather take my chances with the coffin."

Klaus' blood was boiling.

"I'm tired of playing mr nice guy and all you've done is spat in my face."

"Admit it, you didn't give a crap about me until they took your daughter. Until you needed my help!"

"Which is true! You've done nothing but try to kill me

Since you and your mother came to town!"

"Don't call her that!"

"You think you had a bad life because you were taught to hate all those years? Mommy using worse to learn it, to loathe someone emotionally programmed to love you. Turn you into a monster, track you down and kill you, lie to you. You know nothing of pain."

"You know nothing about me. Being born out of hate. Nothing but a science project,a guinea pig. Just to kill you. Not being able to think for yourself.

Ezra's head throbs and his face begins to show more emotion.

"Watching your mother's throat get slit in front of you. Watching her bleed out on the canvas."

Klaus takes it all in, a bit surprised.

"You know nothing of what I've been through because of you."

"I'm sorry if-"

He quickly wipes away a tear before it drops."Stop apologizing. No one in this life is truly sorry anyway."

"I didn't know." Klaus sympathetically states.

"No one knows, it is what it is. I just have to accept that I'm damaged. Used and abused,unnaturally birthed and could never stack up to the miracle baby."

Klaus looks down.

"You'll have to accept something too. You'll never see Hope again. Once Ingrid gets a hold of her it's over. I've seen her do it before."

"Meaning more than you."

He nods. "Test trials they called them. All the defective creations were killed. We were all branded," he pulls up his shirt, revealing a small hieroglyphic tattoo on his hip, " I was the last one standing. The closest replica of Klaus Mikaelson."

"She killed all those children."

He shakes his head. "I did."

Klaus raises his head.

" If Hope can't provide what she needs she'll be dead too."

"Unless you help me. I am not your enemy. I didn't do all those things to you. I didn't kill your birth mother."

"You didn't, but everything has a cause and effect."

"The people of Egypt."

"If you wouldn't have did what you did back then, none of this would be happening."

"Perhaps you're right but stand with me. Fight. Become a Mikaelson. Your rightful place."

Ezra chuckles and then his face goes straight. "No."

Klaus looks defeated.

"We've been following you all these years. Seen alot ,I'd rather not be associated with the name Mikaelson."

"Understood but help me. She doesn't care about you. If she did she'd be breaking down those doors right now."

Ezra nods his head.

"Please I'm begging you. Don't let her do to Hope what she did to you. I was wrong for what I did back then, and I know deep down you still blame me somewhat for your pain but please don't make her pay for my sins."

Ezra sighs."I'll help."

"You will."

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Freedom."

"What?"

"I want to be free from her, from the coven, all of it and most importantly I want to be free from you."

 _ **Present TIME**_

"This way."Ezra says.

Hayley and Klaus follow closely behind.

"Right through those trees there."

They walk through the bulky trees and the rocky terrain. Almost at the door now.

"Okay my job is done." Ezra says.

"Wait you're not coming in with us?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yes he is."Hayley answers, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't. But my part of the bargain is done. I said I'd help and I did. Now will you keep yours?"

Klaus nods and Ezra's gone in a flash.

"I can't believe you let him get away like that. That was his big deal. Escape?"

"Freedom means more to some than others. You have to be bound first to truly appreciate the feeling."

"Yea sure, whatever, path leads this way."

They walk until they hear a voice.

"Brother."

It was Elijah, with Marcel and Kol behind him.

They both turn to him."What happened?"

"I know what we must do."

"Wheres Hope?" Hayley asked.

"We'll get her back, I've found a way and it starts with that casket in the cellar."

"Ezra?"

(To be continued)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Hey guys! Thank god for this snow day! It helped me catch up on some of my writing so enjoy! More on the way soon enough.)

"How could you possibly make that choice without consulting us first? Of all the times Niklaus." Elijah lightly places his hand on his hips.

"I could ask you and Freya the same, seeing I was held prisoner nearly two hours ago."

Elijah's sighs and turns around.

"Anyway," Klaus continues, "the boy is out of the equation, so find another way."

"Elijah you promised me," Hayley comes closer to him.

He tries to touch her and she quickly retreats. "No. You need to give me one reason and it better be good, for me not to go in there and get my daughter."

Klaus stands up next to her, "Us, Hayley. He needs to convince Us."He says as he narrows his eyes.

Elijah slowly shakes his head.

"Hayley it's a delicate situation." kol tries to intervene.

Both Klaus and Hayley glare at Kol, making him keep to himself.

"I have a plan, you two just need to wait, remain patient. Trust-"

"If the next word you say is me I swear Elijah."

"Oh don't get your hopes up love, swear it, trust me, I promise", Klaus shrugs, "All fitting to the various vernacular of the noble one."

Elijah rolls his eyes.

"So it's settled then, come on Klaus." Hayley says.

"So you two are going to just going to waltz in there with no plan of attack, nothing?" Kol asked.

"Oh we have a plan brother…. attack." Klaus bumps Elijah's shoulder on the way out.

Elijah tries to reach Hayley , and she violently shrugs him off.

"Hayley, please listen to me."

"No. There is nothing you can say or do to prevent me from going in there."

Elijah quickly takes out the tunde blade and inserts it into Hayley.

She grabs onto him, choking and slowly falling to the ground

Klaus runs over, and looks toward his brother, beginning to question his sanity for a moment.

He tries to remove the dagger but Elijah removes Klaus' hand.

"Elijah-"

"No let her be Niklaus. I have a plan, I was saving this for you, yet surprisingly you seem to be the easier to convince of the two. I promise I will take it out but only when the time is right. When she can wake up and have her daughter again."

He almost has him for a second but Klaus doesn't buy in. "Elijah no, this isn't right."

"I'm doing what's necessary."

"It isn't' necessary shes-"

"Unstable, not rational enough to think. When it comes to Hope you two refuse to be wise."

"She just wants her daughter back." Klaus says softly.

"Everyone does Niklaus. This is why i'm working so hard. To negotiate the terms of her safe return."

"Without us. What gives you the right to take us away from our daughter's rescue. Are we not the parents?"

"Not with this petty jealousy again Niklaus."

"It isn't the petty jealousy Elijah,It's the trust!" He raises his voice, "And boundaries. It's you not trusting her parents to do what's best for her. To know what's best for her. ... How Elijah?"

"How…."

He lowers his voice. "How could you stoop this low?" He points to Hayley.

"What? To your level, it wasn't so long ago that was me and almost Rebekah ."

"And it was wrong! I've apologized for it, but you," Klaus sighs, " It's getting really hard to tell who the noble brother is."

"...There is no such thing, only those who are willing to do anything to protect the ones they love. Family above all."

"she is family Elijah. If you love her, remove the blade. She may never forgive you for this."

"She will, She has all eternity to. Soon enough the feeling will pass, as soon as Hope returns."

Klaus starts to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"To find him, find a way to convince Ezra come back, it's time to end this."

"I'll come with you." Kol says.

"No, I don't need you. Please stay here and make sure our older brother doesn't foolishly mess things up even further." Klaus takes off.

"Kol." Elijah says.

He nods.

"Find that boy and please do hurry, preferably before Niklaus."

Klaus begins to search the Bayou.

"Ezra!"

He lightly moves the branches and bushes in his way.

He yells his name again, this time using his nose to sniff and his ears to hear.

"I just want to talk."

He could be miles away by now, Klaus thought. That's what he would have done.

He turns to the right, just as his nostrils start to pick up a scent.

"Marcel?"

He's directly behind him when he turns around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you."

"I thought you were with Elijah back there?"

"I took off."

"For."

"Klaus I need to show you something."

He leads him away to a small trailer, right in the middle of the Bayou.

When he enters he spots Cami and surprisingly Ezra.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's okay I've got this Ezra."

Klaus waits for an explanation.

"Ingrid wants Ezra dead."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet." Marcel answers.

"Maybe she's tying up loose ends,she's got what she wanted." Ezra says.

"What does she give us in return?"

They're all silent.

"Hope? A life for a life." Klaus answers his own question.

"I couldn't let that happen." Marcel adds, "so I went to someone I thought could help."

Klaus looks at Cami.

"I have some dark objects that might be able to help."

Klaus nods. "And Elijah?"

"He knows."

Klaus closes his eyes for a moment. "Where are the dark objects,I'll get them."

"The church attic, hurry."

Without another word Klaus was gone.

'

He's caught of guard, while exiting the trailer. The right hook in the jaw came quick.

He slowly gets up as the person comes in full view.

"Kol."

"Guess the hybrids out of the bag I see." He chuckles.

"You're not killing him." Klaus sternly says. "You hear me Elijah! Leave him be!"

"He can't hear you. Though it was Elijah's brilliant plan."

"To cooperate with the very women who took Hope from me?"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. You barely know him. I'll make it quick I swear."

"They don't have to move an inch. Ingrid can wait."

"No Niklaus. She really can't. The deals only on the table for another five hours. So choose wisely. Or don't. Elijah was right. Can't send a cop to investigate his family's murder. You and Hayley are too close to be rational. Now give me the child."

"No."

"Suit yourselves then. I'll give you one hour and after that I'm coming in."

"Without in invitation?"

"I'll burn this bloody trailer park down if I have to. Unlike you I'm not willing to let my niece die for a science experiment ."

Klaus lunges forward towards Kol.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy. Anyway enjoy chapter 20! Let me know what ya think!

Kol grunts as Klaus' hand seizes his neck.

"Give up, you're no match for me." He says as the defined veins began to seep up under Klaus' eyes.

Under him Kol is Struggling. He begins to push Klaus' face in but he shrugs him off, continuing to choke him. "Let it go Kol. Just leave the boy be."

"I'll let it go when you grow some and kill that thing yourself."

He hits Klaus with a right hook and vamp speeds to get back up on his feet.

"What is it with you adopting kids that you don't know. Possessing children as if they were some sort of collection. First Marcellus now him." Kol narrows his eyes.

Klaus' veins come back and his eyes began to glow. He clenches his fist and follows Kol with his eyes.

Kol chuckles and slowly circles around Klaus. "How foolish of you to believe you could all live together. You, Hope,Marcel and Ezra in Harmony, dear old dad and his children." Kol spits out.

"How foolish of you to challenge me at all? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just jealous. It's pathetic really. So transparent and the same old Kol. Where's a decent dagger when you need one?" Klaus smiles.

"Same old Nik. Same old dagger threats."

"Oh That isn't a threat," he smile flattens, "it's a promise."

"I could make it easy. I swear, He'll feel no pain."

"Oh but you will if you go anywhere near him. I swear it."

"What happened? One moment you hated him and the next you don't. Hmmmm," Kol clasp his hands together, and furrows his brows, "did somebody have a little chat about their childhood? Guess the whole bastard thing hits home huh?"

Klaus laughs,"What? Jealous you have no one to discuss anything with, to relate too. Someone so feeble and peevish, annoying, petty…. Shall I go on?"

Kol cuts him off with a soft chuckle and looks around. The fight had moved them far away from the trailer.

"Change of plans need to go near your son at all Nik, my job here is done."

"What?"

"Hear any heartbeats, anything?Cami, Marcel, Ezra?"

"Elijah." Klaus mutters under his breath.

"The boy is as good as dead once Elijah has him-"

Klaus reaches out and snaps Kol's neck.

He runs back up to the trailer to find an unconscious Marcel.

"What happened?" Klaus shakes him until he answers.

"Elijah. He was here."

"I know, Kol led me away whilst Elijah took the child." He gives Marcel a hand so he can stand.

"And Cami."

"What?"

"He took Cami."

"Elijah would never hurt her." Klaus quickly shakes his head.

"He wouldn't, but it doesn't mean he wouldn't use her for leverage. You'd have to call his bluff."

"I need to end this, all of it."

"Agreed."

"Marcel you need to get Hayley, remove the blade and meet me at the church, both of you."

He nods and is gone is a flash.

Klaus continues to search the woods.

"Elijah I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"Brother."Elijah comes quickly from around a corner.

"Elijah what did you-"

"Nothing…...yet."

"Elijah if you."

"If I what?" He comes closer but stands his ground.

Klaus tries a different approach."Elijah, this isn't you. It never was. Your noble and kind. I was always the monster, do not become me."

He looks down and back up to Klaus."Family above all Niklaus or have you forgotten that. I Will become whatever I must in order to protect this family. Someone has too."

"He is family."

Elijah can't help but laugh.

"Every lone orphan you find in distress on the street is not our family. He is no Mikaelson. See, this is why I am here, to do whatever means necessary. You have a clouded judgement, blinders on when it comes to adolescents, any sob story about a rough childhood and your guards come crashing down."

"He's just a child Elijah."

"As is your daughter and she's in distress, or have you forgotten that? Whatever I have to do. Whomever I have to erase from this very earth I will do so without a second thought."

"Listen to me."

"My patience is short and so is the time. It's simple. Kill Ezra and Hope may live. That is all the information I need."

"I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. We have a plan." Klaus takes a fighting stance.

Elijah comes closer ."If I have to hold you down with one arm and make you watch me tear his heart and head from his body. So be it."

Klaus charges and Elijah pushes him, making him go crashing through the trees.

….

Marcel plunges his hand deep inside of Hayley to carefully remove the blade.

She gasp and chokes as she awakens.

"Elijah." She says.

"No. Look I know you're upset with your boyfriend but we have to go."

"Hope?"

"Still m.i.a, look we have to meet Klaus at the church. Can you walk?"

She nods.

…...

Klaus and Elijah continue to fight.

He's got Klaus on the ground, with five pieces of wood holding him strategically into place.

He screams as he tries to pull each piece out. When he almost gets one out, Elijah come over, jamming it even further into place then he speeds off.

He shouts even louder so he can hear him.

"Elijah if you do this, I'll never forgive you ." He screams.

"Forever is a long time brother." He shouts back.

Elijah jams his hands into Ezra's chest, carefully placing his hand around his beating heart. His other hand firmly grips the back of his head.

"Goodbye child.'

…...

Before they can reach the church. Hayley drops, clenching her chest.

"Ahhhh." She exclaims.

"Hayley! What's wrong?" Marcel asked.

"My chest, it's killing me. Uggghhh."

"I removed the blade, you should be fine."

"Something's wrong." she falls to the floor.

…

Klaus' phone rings. It takes everything he has in him to grab it. He standing with one piece of wood stuck in his thigh.

"Marcel, did you find Hayley?" He asked as he takes out the last piece of wood. He grimaces.

"Yes but something's wrong. She's in agonizing pain."

"Put her on. Now."

"Klaus. … I can't….move….it feels like my heart….. is… being.. ripped ….from. . My chest."

Klaus looks at the phone and runs to quickly find Elijah.

"Stop! Elijah, you're killing Hayley!" He shouts.

Elijah confused, he hand is still wrapped around Ezra's heart.

"They're linked. If you kill him, you kill her."

What'd you guys think? Let me know! I'll try to update more often I promise but….. while you wait I have a treat for Vampire Diaries fans. I'm co-writing a fanfic piece for the show about twenty years after the finale. It's called the Declan Diaries, head on over and check it out if your interested!

Thanks for reading and have a good one! Until next time #happyreading

-Dj


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hey guys! Lonnnnggg chapter! Enjoy!

Elijah immediately drops the body and grabs the phone.

"Is she okay? Is she alright?!" Elijah frantically speaks into the phone.

"Yea,she's okay, she's fine." Marcel answers.

"Let me speak to her."

"I don't think. ….. that's a good idea." He slowly says.

Klaus grabs the phone and hangs up for him.

"The last thing you'll want to do is talk to her, not now . I'll get Ezra to the church, you find Kol and meet us there."

Elijah doesn't flinch, he just stands over Ezra, hovering. His shaking hand comes up to cover his mouth and Klaus lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Trust that I know your thoughts Elijah but we have no time to wallow in self pity. We must move. Now."

Elijah nods and klaus grabs Ezra.

They both depart and go their separate ways.

…..

When Klaus goes to the church, he meets Marcel, Vincent and a timid Hayley.

Marcels the first to speak."Hey, thought we could use all the help we could get." Vincent steps up towards Klaus.

"Here to help."

"Thank you." Klaus gives a small smile, moving didn't mean to move so quickly but he wanted to check on Hayley. If she wasn't ready mentally, she wasn't ready at all.

"Anything for Hope." Vincent continues, " I'll burn some sage and focus my energy on Ezra, see if I can get him responsive."

Klaus nods.

He's a little reluctant to approach Hayley. He wanted to check on her but he was unsure of how she'd react. Almost dying does that to anyone, especially when it's by someone you love.

"Are you okay." He gently asked.

Her eyes flicker up to him and back towards the floor.

"I'm fine." She lies.

He doesn't ask anymore after that,even if he didn't believe her, he didn't want to aggravate her. He starts to make his way back to Ezra.

"So what's the plan?"

Her voice almost startles him.

"We wait for Ezra to wake. Then we attack."

He sits next to Hayley on the pew.

" If I have to rip Ingrid's bloody head off myself it'll be done. If I am to be damned for the rest of my eternity so be it," he stands, "but she and everyone else will know one thing, you don't come for my child," he looks towards Marcel and Ezra, " any of them."

She nods in agreement. She wouldn't say it now but was proud of him, he'd really grown.

Just then Elijah and Kol come in and everyone meets at the altar.

"How much time do we have left?" Klaus asked Elijah.

He looks at Hayley and back to Klaus. "A little under an hour."

"Okay," Vincent interrupts, "before I perform any spell. I need to know everything this witchcraft has to offer , before I get involved and I mean everything in at least thirty minutes."

Kol steps in. "Come with me mate. I'll have in done in twenty."

Klaus grabs his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To get a dark object, Camille says it can help."

Elijah looks at Klaus and back to Hayley.

"Give her some time, see if you can help Marcel come up with anything to defeat our enemy."

….

Klaus enters camille's home but he doesn't see her.

"Camille?"

She comes around the corner with a box.

"I thought it was here somewhere."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes but then I lost it. I could've sworn I had it right here."

"What does it look like?"

"Circular, silver, almost looks like a bracelet."

Klaus looks around and finds it under a book on her desk.

"Is it this?" He grabs the item.

"That's it." She lets out a breath of air.

"What does it do?"

"Makes the user seem to be dead. No heartbeat, no pulse, nothing, you can't perform any magic on the person wearing it and it must be taken off by someone else."

"Sounds good. She'll believe Ezra to be dead, thus releasing Hope." he smiles, " Thank you Camille."

"Your welcome."

He grabs his coat and heads for the door.

"Klaus."

She says. She almost regrets it.

He turns around.

"I know you're off to save the world, your family," she looks towards the ground, "Do something dangerous. As usual," she clears her throat, "but I'd just like to let you know. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I should've never pushed you away."

He doesn't respond.

"If you don't want to be involved with me, romantically, I mean. I understand but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, colleagues."

He still stands at the door.

She remembers what Elijah said to her.

"Even if it's not in the form of a relationship I want It's worth it. Klaus you're worth it."

Hes speeds across the room and kisses her on the lips.

She willingly accepts his advances but

Before anything goes further, Klaus quickly breaks the kiss,pulling them apart.

He slowly brings his index finger up to her lips."You talk too much."

"Well," she blushes and slides some hair behind her ear, "I am a therapist."

He cracks a grin."I'd forgiven you the instant you pushed me away."

She nods and they both sweetly caress each other. Everything thing seems so perfect until reality set it.

Klaus immediately drops his hands,"I have to go."

She nods, understanding."Go get your daughter and come back to me safe."

"I will."

"Promise me."

He nods in her direction before speeding out - door.

….

Vincent hovers over Ezra with burning sage,chanting.

"What does it feel like mate?" Kol asked.

Vincent's eyes are still closed. "Expressional, yet dark. It's hard to explain, it's a mixture of the two."

"Sounds like Egypt to me. We probably aren't going to find anything else. Where's Nik?"

"Hold on." Vincent grabs Kol's arm.

"There are a few layers, if I could just."

He carefully places his hands on Ezra's head and chants.

Vincents head immediately snaps back and his body starts to shake.

Kol tries to snap him out of it but it doesn't work.

Vincent's eyes and nose begin to run with blood, he starts to speak in a different language.

"Vincent!"

He still doesn't answer.

"Vincent!"

He finally breaks loose and snap's out of it.

His breathing is heavy and he falls to the ground, shaking his head.

He seemed terrified.

"Are you okay?" Kol asked.

He shakes his head. " I … have… never.. felt….something like that...before." He points to Ezra.

"What'd you see this time?"

"A women, black hair green eyes. She felt dark. Colder than ice and like,like, " he scrambles,"death."

Kol begins to leave but Vincent grabs him again.

"Yet it was warm at the same time, maternal, almost motherly. As if the beginning and the end of your life was merged together as one.

"Are you sure?" Kol's brows pull together.

Vincent stands.

"That can't be right feels like a-"

"Reincarnation, a body jump but stronger. Like necromancy just stronger."

"We have to go, I know who it is."

"Who?"

"No time to explain we must go, now."

…..

They all meet back in the church and Klaus holds the dark object ready to go.

"Nik before we go you need to know something."

Vincent steps up. "What I felt, what I seen when I looked inside your son's head wasn't normal. Something or someone's been brought back to life. A powerful spirit."

"Elijah It's her, she's back."

"Nefertiti." Elijah says.

"Who?" Klaus asked. They had forgotten he wasn't there for that conversation.

"A powerful witch who's come back. Her spells have been banned from the land of Egypt. When she died her grimwar was ripped in half and burned, the remains were scattered amongst the desert sands of Egypt.", Kol takes it a step further,

" When she was executed her fingers were ripped from their sockets and her mouth was sewn shut. Nobody would practice that witch craft for years to come, until now, " he points to Ezra, "She's powerful Nik, your new son is evidence of that."

He nods. Klaus didn't understand everything that was being said but it hadn't derailed him from his plans. They were still getting his daughter back tonight.

Then his phone rings. If one more thing interrupted them.

It was Cami.

"Hello."

"I promise I'll make this fast"

"Sure go on."

"It's something I didn't tell you about that dark object or should I say object's. The bracelet is split into two. It's a dual dark object. The user has one and another person."

"Okay."

"In order for this to work the two must be linked already."

"Sounds easy enough."

"One more thing….. if you use this object it can end bad."

"How so."

"If worn for too long by both users your heart could stop….. permanently."


	22. Chapter 22

Okay so we're getting to the end guys. I just want to thank you all for your interest, PATIENCE and time. (all and anything regarding my story!) Thanks for the comments and constructive criticism. #HAPPYREADING and Enjoy the loonnngggg chapter!

Previously on HOW ORIGINAL (Chapter 21): If the dark object was worn for too long by both users, their hearts would stop permanently. Haley wants to volunteer, others disagree.

Chapter 22

Silence blankets the room for a moment.

When Hayley moves to speak Klaus interferes. "Absolutely not." He's serious, stern and unwilling to budge.

"Klaus I'm the only one who can do it-"

"No, he's right take me instead." Elijah says.

"No," she looks at the both of them, "I can do this, I'd do anything for Hope."

"As would we but-"

"Hayley, could I speak to you, privately?"

She nods and follows Klaus as if she has a choice.

They go into the hall.

He shakes his head."I won't allow you to do this, you can put on a mask, a facade for them but I know you're scared. You won't do it, I won't allow you to."

"I'm not scared."

"I can see through you. You're strong but this-"

"I think your scared." She flips it around.

"So what if I am!" He almost raises his voice. He lowers it after hearing himself. He pinches the bridge of his nose and his hands come together. "Hope just almost lost her mom, nearly two hours ago and now you want to risk your life again?"

"What if it was you? Would you let me stop you?"

"No because I'm-"

"There is no difference, Klaus! Hope will not lose me, you won't either."

"I don't even want to think about that, if Hope ever losses you how would she ever forgive me. I can't, I won't do this alone."

Hayleys taken back a bit, When he says alone he meant fatherhood, raising a child.

She lets out a breathe,"Look, even if something were to happen to me, you'd have family, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Marcel,even Hope and Ezra. You will not be alone."

"No."

"She won't have to forgive you, she'll know what I did was for her." A small tear comes down her face as she embraces Klaus' hands.

"It's like you told Elijah, we are her parents we know what's best for her," her hands start to slowly slide from his, "Now let me do my part." She completely drops her hands from his and goes back into the other room.

Elijah grabs her.

"Not now, we have to move besides me and Ezra are already linked, get the dark object and go."

"Precisely." Vincent says, "We don't have much time."

"What are we waiting on?"Marcel says.

Hayley lays down next to Ezra and Klaus comes over with the object.

He nods and reluctantly pulls away from the table.

She grabs his arm, halting him.

"Look,You be a good dad to our little girl, regardless if I make it out of this alive or 've always been a good to her, despite all the terrible things you've done,despite everything we've been through,you've always been an amazing dad .Promise me, that won't ever change."

With his head hung low, he nods "I promise." He has to walk away quickly, his emotions starting to get the better of him.

She genuinely smiles, and closes her eyes.

…..

When they arrive at the stadium, they are led to the center auditorium. They see Ingrid or Nerfiti sitting on a throne. She has witches, werewolves and vampires surrounding her. Including her personal bodyguard Mai.

"Well," Klaus starts it off, "We're all here, where's my daughter?"

"Where's our dead son?" She challenges him.

"I've done it, it's over. Now give me my daughter back! I will not ask again!" His patience was wearing thin.

"In due time."

The blood begins to rush in under his eyes, making them flip to a bright shade of gold.

"Ah ah ah, my men guarding your daughter have strict instructions to kill her if anything were to happen to me. Trust me, you don't want to hear how, not exactly for the faint of heart."

It takes everything Klaus has in him to calm himself down.

"So what is it. What do you want? Ezra's dead and I still don't have Hope."

She smiles. "Now that's more like it. Groveling suits you well Niklaus."

Before Klaus can say anything to ruin their chances a getting Hope back, Kol jumps in.

"Nefertiti you look beautiful." He says.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kol Mikaelson, it's been a while." She gently sideswipes a curl behind her ear.

"Way too long, perhaps. You've aged gracefully and lovely as ever."

"Well the soul jumping spell you gave me from your mother's grimoire definitely helps."

Klaus immediately side eyes Kol.

He clears his throat and steps forward, the guards block his entry.

"May I?" He asked.

"Let him through." She orders.

He approaches her bench.

He slightly grazes her skin, and intertwines his hand in hers. "Still beautiful indeed."

"That's enough." One guard says.

"Very well then." He steps back toward his brother.

"As much as I'd love to catch up Kol, me and your brother have business to attend too."

"Perhaps another time then?"

"In this body or the next." She sweetly smiles.

She turns her attention back to Klaus, "As for you, I'll ask again wheres our son?"

"About two miles north in the forest. You won't see him, not until I see Hope."

She takes a moment to think, "I suggest that's only fair."

She snaps twice., "Bring her."

Hope is brought out with metal clamps on her wrist and feet, she can barely keep up with the jailor.

When she see's Klaus her eye's light up.

"Dad!" She screams, fearfully. She tries to run to him but when she does the jailor yanks her back into place, making her fall to the concrete.

Klaus is already half way across the room. When he takes one step, her bodyguards take five.

He gets on a lower level to where Hope is. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, daddy promises."

He stands again.

"You don't have to chain her up like 's unnecessary. She'll do you no harm." His voice is shakey.

"MMMMMmmm, it's oh so satisfying."She smiles and stands, then walks over in front of Klaus, " The great Klaus Mikaelson bowing and groveling before me just to save his daughter," she smiles, "It's pathetic." The smile fades and menacingly pulls into a thin line.

"How so, you're telling me you wouldn't you do the same. For your child?"

"No." She shrugs. "You didn't give me much of a choice did you? I have no family." She walks over to Hope and looks up at Klaus. "You slaughtered them all."

"Hope it's not true, don't listen to her, she's lying." He says.

"No it's the truth."Ingrid grabs Hope's face to make her look at Klaus. "Hear that sweetie, your fathers a murderer. A cold blooded killer."

"Stop it." Klaus begs.

She ignores him,continuing," He killed my entire family member one by one. All drained of blood. That's who your father is."

"You're lying." Hope Confidently says, she looks toward her father.

"Is that so?" Ingrid says, she walks to Klaus again.

"I may have lied about Ezra being my biological son, about my identity but this is true. My family was butchered at the very hands of your father. Not just my family plenty of others too. Hes daggered your aunt, uncles. He's even killed his own mother. Still think I'm lying?"

Hope hangs her head down, a frown beginning to form.

"Your fathers speechless. He know's it's the truth. Now ask yourself Hope. Even at your young age,answer this for me? What type of person kills his own mother? Ding ding ding, the answer is your father. A monster."

He slightly hangs his head down,"You have anything else useless you want to tell her?" He says.

"Useless? I call it facts. Things she needs to know. If we are to live together in harmony and spend the rest of eternity together, we have to get to know each other."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"It always has been. You were one move behind in our chess game."

"How so?"

"I was never going to kill Hope, I would never. I need her. You though. You and your siblings are quite expendable. I thought I made that clear when Elijah killed Hayley."

Hope's eyes are on Klaus, her eyes begin to water.

Ingrid cracks a cocky grin, "It all depends on where your loyalty lies Klaus."

"So let's hear it what's your plan?"

"Move to Egypt with me. All of you. There Hope can learn everything she needs too. She can excel at magic there."

Klaus chuckles. "And I am to assume you won't be doing this from the kindness of your own heart. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing more for her than to live a happy long life. And bear many, many children."

"Not -"

"Hear me out on this, she'll be with you. You'll never have to leave her side. We can be together, a family. She won't bear the burden until she becomes of age."

"What are you creating? An army?"

"Think about Klaus, hundreds of hybrid soldiers, slaves. The original vampires and one of the oldest and most skilled covens this world has ever known. We'll be unstoppable, kings and queens of the supernatural realm. Mortals and immortals will fear us. Tremble in the very wake of our name."

He slowly nods, taking it all in.

Klaus looks at Hope and then back to Ingrid.

"There was once a time in my life where I would jump the chance for that. Power, Royalty, my name to be written on the wall all throughout history, in every land," He looks at Hope again, "but I was wrong. Family is power, It's all I need and you nor you lackeys, Ingrid will never be apart of my family. Not for as long as I my dead body."

Ingrid's mouth pulls into a thin line, "That can be arranged." With the flick of her wrist she throws Klaus up against the wall.

"Kill them all." She orders her men, "Spare no one."

"No!" Hope screams, "Dad!"

Ingrid takes Hope away, leaving her men to fight Kol and Klaus.

"Hope!" Klaus screams.

It was time to get to work.

Klaus pulls out two hearts of the werewolfs standing in front of him.

He was making his way to Ingrid and Hope.

Elijah and Vincent come in joining, ready to help out with the battle.

Klaus begins to run to the doors. Right until Mai puts a spell on him. Constricting him from moving.

"Hope!"

He feels it being lifted as Hayley comes in jumping on Mai. She sinks her teeth deep into him and jumps off, running over to Klaus.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Where's Hope?"

"Ingrid took her."

"Come on."

She pulls him to his feet and they're out the door.

"Which way?" Hayley asked.

"Left," they continue to run.

"I see Kol's plan worked."

"It was a longshot but it worked."

They find Ingrid on a boating dock towards the back of the facility.

"Don't take another step if you do, I'll kill her, I swear. If she can't die I'll torture her, whatever It takes." Ingrid shakingly holds a blade to Hope's neck.

"Give it up you lost. Now give me my daughter back." Klaus says.

When Ingrid see's Hayley she's surprised.

"Don't look so surprised Ingrid. No I'm not dead. Very well and alive thank you. Your linking spell between me and Ezra gave us exactly what we needed."

"I'm not dead either Mother, thanks for your concern." Ezra comes into the picture.

"Ezra, my sweet baby boy, kill them and you and I-." Ingrid says.

"No. I hope you burn in hell." Ezra cuts her off.

"It's done. You're done."

"Not quite yet. If I'm dying she's going with me." She starts to chant a spell, hoping to link her too Hope.

Ingrid's blade lightly touches hopes neck and a drop of blood spills.

Hope sucks her teeth. "Aaahhhh."

Klaus and Hayleys eyes light up in unison.

Blood slowly begins to drip for Ingrid's neck and she smiles, "Me and the child, we're linked. You can't hurt me, not without hurting her." She wipes the blood and makes them look at it on her hands.

She lets go of Hope and Hayley grabs her up.

"You can't touch me Klaus. Once I'm far enough away, I'll dispel the link. I promise."

Hayley still wants Ingrid's head but Klaus side eyes her, warning her to let her go. As long as they had Hope back, that's all that mattered.

Ingrid begins to slowly walk away until a sharp pain in her gut brings her to her knees. A few deep breathes come from her lips. She looks down as the blood begins to seep through her blouse.

She looks at Hope and back to herself.

"My linking spell…" She was confused.

"Oh you're linked alright, just not to my daughter." Klaus tells her.

"How, who?"

"I linked you two." Freya says, she points to a breathless Mai. "It was easy."

"And I slipped this little trinket onto you when you weren't looking." Kol says. He holds up Mai's wrist. He was wearing the dual dark object Hayley and Ezra once wore. Ingrid now wore the other. "You really have aged beautifully, after this it's no more body jumping for you."

Ingrid looks at her wrist.

"When you touched me earlier."

Kol nods.

Hayley turns to Marcel, "Can you take Hope to the car? I don't want her to see this."

"Ofcourse."

Marcel picks her up and leaves.

"What to do with you now." Hayley says to Ingrid.

"Please don't, I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

She was still on her knees.

Klaus walks over and gently caresses her face. He sideswipes that same curl.

"Your begging was well worth the wait. Perhaps queen doesn't fit you. Groveling suits you more."

"Please Klaus don't kill me."

"Shhh shhh shhh," he calms her, and caresses her chin,"I promise I won't….", he sucks his teeth three times, "although I can't say the same for Hayley."

"I'm done with her. Let the river carry you."

Hayley kicks Mai into the river bank and Ingrid immediately starts to gasp for air. She gurgles and chokes as water and bubbles erupt from her insides. Klaus is the last thing she sees before he eventually kicks her in too.

(Let me know what you think! One last chapter coming after this. Stay tuned!)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(LAST CHAPTER! BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ, COMMENT AND GIVE CRITICISM! YOU'RE AWESOME! Enjoy this last chapter!)

Laughter fills the backyard as Hope and Marcel play. Ezra stands in the background failing to understand the concept of hide-and-go seek.

"Ezra what are you doing you're supposed to be hiding?!" Hope says.

"What is the point of this training?"

Hope chuckles, "It's not training, it's fun! Tag you're it!" Hope nudges him.

She runs around him in circles and he remains standing in the middle, awkwardly.

Marcel comes out of his hiding spot.

"Excuse me I've been waiting to be found for over an hour now!" He rest his hands on his hips.

Hope puts her hands on her hips,imitating him. "We haven't even been out here for that long!"

"Could somebody just please explain the meaning of this activity?" Ezra asked, interrupting them. He was frustrated.

"Okay so, one person is 'it'. The other two go hide. The 'it' person is responsible for finding them both. That's how you win." Marcel explains it.

"Okay so Ezra you're 'it'.Find me and Marcel."

Confusion slowly spreads across his face,"You're both are still standing here. I don't understand."

Hope deeply sighs and slaps a hand across her forehead."Close your eyes and count to thirty, then open them and try to find us."

"Ohhh okay! I think I have the hang of this!"

He begins to count and the other two go hide.

Klaus comes out on the porch for a moment watching as the game takes place.

He watches as Ezra jumps behind some bushes, after counting.

He shakes his head and spots Hope over behind a nearby tree.

"Hope." He whispers.

"Yeah?"

He gestures for her to come over.

She sighs again, and slowly strolls over to her father.

"Yes dad."

"Seems like you newly found brother isn't particularly good at this game."

"I know. It's getting boring, I've explained it three times already," she shrugs her shoulders, "Why don't we just give up, if he doesn't get it by now, he never will." She frowns.

Klaus touches her arm, halting her.

"You know when me and my siblings were younger we played this game all the time."

"Really?"

"All the time, You know what's better than having one seeker?"

"What?"

"Having two. How about you and Ezra join up together. Go find Marcel."

"Great idea dad!"

Hope skips off the stairs and runs over to Ezra's hiding spot.

"You know that's cheating right?"Hayley says, coming out with glasses of lemonade.

"You can hardly call it cheating, with Marcel hiding on the upstairs deck."

"You do know that's only place he'll actually fit?"

"Tell him to lay off the weights a little, he starting to make everyone else look scrawny." He gives a crooked grin.

Hope and Ezra come up to Klaus.

"We've looked everywhere dad, still haven't spotted him."

"Yea! I even dug up a few holes to see if he was hiding underground." Ezra says.

Klaus looks at the holes in the ground and then back to them.

"Ohhhkaay. I'll gives you a hint. He's closer than you think." Klaus raises his index finger, pointing above them.

"You mean he on the dec-!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Klaus cuts her off.

He lowers his index finger to his lips.

He nods and whispers, "Go get him."

They both quickly run inside the house.

"This is great. A beautiful day, sunshine. Fun with the kids. Cheating." Hayley narrows her eyes at him.

They both look up to the sound of commotion coming from the upstairs deck.

"Its great." He agrees.

"One things missing though."

He turns his head upwards towards her.

"Where's you know who?"

"Who?" He asked.

"You know, about this tall," she uses her hand for measurement, " Blonde, beautiful. It's been two days. Why haven't you called her yet?" She nudges him.

"I've been busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

He genuinely smiles."Listening, learning, understanding. Trying to be a better father figure for all of them."

"That's good, but where does Cami fit into all this?"

"To be honest Hayley I don't think she does." He shrugs and raises his eyebrows.

"Klaus, you can be in a relationship and still be available for your children, it's possible. Don't let that hold you back."

She sips her lemonade.

"It's very possible and maybe someday the time will come," he looks her in the eyes, "I'm afraid just not right now."

"I understand."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

"Oh no, we're not doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"You're not gonna' flip this around to me and Elijah. No Klaus."

He chuckles.

"So you can ask and probe about my love life but I can't ask about yours?" He says.

"Precisely."

"Whatever."

"Okay , okay….can I sort of give the same answer?"

"Go on."

"I just want to be a mother right now. That's all I want to be responsible for. Even it it means helping Ezra."

He nods.

"Just being a parent, and just…. Trying to understand everything a child wants out of this life."

"Understandable."

Marcel jumps down from the balcony with both kids in his arms.

"Which one of your parents told you where I was hiding?"

"I'll never tell." Hope swears.

"Well I guess I have to get the answer out of you somehow!"

He starts to tickle her.

"Okay I call a new game!" Kol comes marching out of the house, "and I'm it this time so you better watch out!"

Marcel stops and yells, "Run!"

Elijah comes out too. "I call the balcony!" He says.

"Hey that's my spot!" Marcel yells back.

Klaus looks at Haley, Gesturing for her to join in the game.

"Want to be my partner?" She asked

him.

He nods.

They both quickly glance at Hope.

"I'd have it no other way Hayley, because of her you'll always be ," he smiles, "always and forever."

THE END (Did you enjoy it? Let me know!)#Happyreading and god bless!


End file.
